Who is this boy?
by SAMCRO101
Summary: An AU on how Jax and Tara met and came to be. summary sucks but story is better!
1. chapter 1

Charming, CAlifornia 1982  
16 year old Tara Knowles is working a part time job at the diner. She had just gotten there and yet it felt like she had been there for hours. Dragging her feet she makes her way to her locker in the back.  
She was having one of the most miserable days of her life, she got a new student in her class. She never really minded when new students would come to her class but something about this one made her heart race.  
He was a beautiful boy that had shoulder length blonde locks that complemented his ocean blue eyes perfectly. He had a rigid style wearing baggy jeans and a blue &amp; black plaid shirt. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen . She imagined them talking and studying together. Kissing under the sunset in the cool fall weather. She was so busy imagining him she didn't hear her boss calling her.  
"Tara, earth to Tara!" She was yelling  
Tara finally came back to reality "huh? What?"  
"Is everything okay sweetheart? I called your name like 5 times!"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a big test coming up."  
"Are you sure that's all it is?"  
"Yes, I'm positive." Tara said turning away not being able to look in her bosses eyes.  
She could tell her boss was studying her face to see if she was lying. Tara finally looked up a gave her boss a pathetic smile  
"Well if that's the case, get your ass out there Knowles! Those tables aren't going to wait them selfs!"  
Turning a lite shade of pink, Tara turns and walks out of the back room.  
She grabbed her notepad and apron and walked to her first table.  
"Welcome to Debby's Diner, I'm Tara and I'll be your sever today, what can I get you?"  
"Tara? Don't we go to the same school?"  
Looking up Tara sees the beautiful young man from school.  
She tries not to let him see the lust in her eyes, but fails.  
"See somethin' you like darlin'?" He asks with a smirk  
Turning an even brighter red then before Tara shyly says " Sorry, just a little surprised to see you here."  
"Why? Don't look like the type to go and get a nice meal to eat?"  
"No! Not at all, I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Relax darlin' I was just kidding."  
"Oh" Tara says in a whisper  
"Not to be rude or anything, I love small talk but I am starving! Can I order some food now?"  
"Oh, oh, yes of corse."  
"Aight, can I have a burger no cheese with a side of fries a little extra salt and a root beer."  
Tara was so amazed, he just ordered exactly what she orders every time she has a day off and decides to drop by the diner.  
"Yes of course, can I get you anything in the mean time?"  
"Yeah, a name."  
"Excuse me?"  
"What's your name?" He said sarcastically  
"Tara, Knowles" she said looking at her hands. Tara never really liked her name. She always felt like her name was never unique enough.  
"Well Tara, nice to meet you."  
Tara smiles and turns to walk away. Just before she gets to the kitchen she turns around and says "Welcome to town.." She stops realizing she doesn't know his name.  
"Jax, Jax Teller." He says with a smile.  
Tara smiles back and continues her walk to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N; Thank you to everybody who has followed, favorite or reviewed my story! This is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous about it. Please tell me what you think and any suggestion as to where you guys would like me to take the story would be greatly appreciated.)**

Two days had passed since Tara's last encounter with Jax.

Every day at the diner she would hope he would come walking through the door with his swagger walk and shaggy hair.

It was Finally Friday. Tara had made plans with her best friend Wendy. They were going to go see Transformers and go out to eat at a restaurant in Lodi. It wasn't very exciting but Tara enjoyed doing the small things with her childhood best friend.

It was 6:00 Tara was finishing up her makeup when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"BE THERE IN A MINUTE" Tara screamed thinking it was Wendy coming to get her early.

Tara ran to the door half dressed with her shoes in her hand.

Opening the door Tara says "I thought you said you would be here at 8! I'm not ready yet!"

Looking up Tara's face felt hot and she could tell her cheeks were turning bright pink. Jax just stood there looking very amused.

"I didn't know I had set a time." He says with a smirk

"Do you always answer the door like this?"

Looking down Tara realizes she doesn't have any pants on and is wearing a lace tank top.

"I .. Uhh.. Sorry. I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were Wendy."

"Don't worry about it darlin' i like what I see." He says with a devilish smile.

Quickly turning around Tara runs to her room and puts on a pair of sweats so she could at least try and talk to Jax.

Coming back into her living room she sees Jax still standing in the same spot he was before. She felt kind of bad for just leaving him there but she didn't know what else to do. She was never a good people person.

"Do you wanna come in?" She finally said with a small grin on her face.

"Sure!" Jax said slowly stepping into her house.

"Nice place you have here, do you live alone?" He asked cocking and eyebrow.

"Yeah, most of the time. Dads always away on business and my mom died when I was 8." Tara felt bad lying to Jax but how could she tell him that her daddy beat her and most of the time he was too drunk to even remember it the next day. Honestly she didn't even know where he was.

"Sorry." Jax said knowing the feeling. He lost his dad a couple months back due to a family heart condition.

"It's alright." Tara said tears starting to swell in her eyes. "I manage." She said trying to smile the best she could.

Jax changes the subject realizing the tears in Tara's eyes. "Why are you all dressed up? Goin' on a hot date?" Jax says laughing.

Smiling Tara says "If you call going to a movie with my best friend a hot date then I guess so."

Suddenly there was banging on the door. Tara knew that had to be Wendy.

Relieved that her best friend was finally here to help her get through this awkward situation, Tara ran as fast a she could to the door.

"Hey T! I've called you like 20 times! What the hell!" Wendy says with a scolding look on her face.

Tara slowly opens the door so windy could see Jax standing in her living room

"Tara Grace Knowles! Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!" Wendy yelled walking in to meet this mystery man she knew nothing about.

Jax turned around smiling like a little kid who had just won a teddy bear at a carnival.

"Hi, I'm Wendy Case. Tara's best friend. You bust be one hell of a boyfriend if Tara didn't tell me about you!" Wendy said patting Tara on the shoulder.

Tara smiled shyly as she looks over at Jax .

"Wendy! He isn't my boyfriend!" Tara snapped. Quickly looking back down at her feet.

Laughing Jax smiled "Nah, she wishes. I'm Jackson. But everybody just calls me Jax." He said sounding proud.

"Well Jax, seeing that Tara is still standing here and not hiding under her covers in her room, I'd say you have got somethin' to ya"

"WENDY!" Tara says through her teeth.

"Ha." Jax says looking over at Tara who was red as a tomato.

"I'd love to stay and chat but me and Tara have a movie to catch! You're more than welcome to tag along if you'd like." Wendy says smiling.

Tara looked at Wendy and Wendy could tell that she was ready to kick her ass. Jax notices and decides he better play it safe, he didn't want to make Tara uncomfortable.

"Nah, I'd better get going. It was nice to meet you though Wendy."

Walking to the door Jax turns and looks at Tara who was still recovering from the embarrassment her best friend had just caused.

"Hey Knowles!" He says getting Tara's attention "You should call me sometime, maybe we could go on our own hot date!" scribbling his number on a piece of paper Jax left laughing.

Turning just as red as she was before Tara walked to close the door. Picking up the piece of paper, she entered Jax's number in her phone.

She swore Jackson Teller would be the death of her.

**(A/n; Wendy isn't a junkie, Tara's mom died of cancer, JT dies because of the family flaw and Thomas was never born, Gemma miscarried him. He club will be in the story eventually, I just thought I would let you guys get to know jax and tara before bringing in club/Gemma drama. Thank you guys for everything! Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N; Thank for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!) **

** kanikafults123; Yes, JT has the family flaw. Gemma's "family flaw" Is cancer. As of right now Gemma and Clay aren't together, but that will develop as to what you guys want to happen. ;)**

** ; Thank you so much! **

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Tara woke up around noon. She didn't remember much from last night besides the fact that her and Wendy had gotten drunk.

Stepping into her kitchen, she realized she hadn't been shopping in a week. Looking through the cupboard all she could find was a piece of old bread and some flour. Tara decided it was time for her weekly shopping trip. Going to where her keys usually are she remembered that her and Wendy had to take a cab home.

"Shit!" she whispered to herself. Thinking about what to do she pulled out her phone and called the last person she ever thought she would call.

"Yeah." He said with his scruffly voice

"H-hey, it's me T-Tara." She could barley even get her words out.

"Tara!" a smile shot across his face "Finally decided you wanted some Teller?" He said jokingly.

"N-no, I was just wondering if you could give me a ride to the store?"

He could tell Tara was unsure of what she was asking but he didn't care. He wanted Tara from the moment he laid eyes on her and it kind of pissed him off that he hadn't gotten her yet.

"I'll be there in 10. Should I bring a condom?" He said laughing uncontrollably

Tara just said thank you and hung up quickly.

She sat on her couch patiently waiting until after what seemed like forever she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, I was kinda hoping you didn't have pants on." He said with a pouty lip.

Tara quickly looked down at her feet and just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Darlin' I was just kidding, you ready to go?"

"Y-yeah. Just let me grab my purse."

Patiently waiting Jax decided to take a smoke.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my wallet."

"Don't worry about it doll, you ready to go?" He asked signaling towards his bike.

Tara stopped dead in her tracks and Jax swore her jaw hit the floor.

"What? Never seen a bike before?" He said questioning her stunned look.

"No, I just didn't know you had one."

"Yeah, my dad got if for me before he died." Jax said with his voice cracking.

"If your afraid, I can always go get my moms car, she wouldn't mind all that much."

"I've never been on one before." Tara said giving him an apologetic look.

"It's not that hard, here I'll show you."

Jax holds out his hand and Tara hesitantly takes it.

He guides her to the back of his Harley and makes sure she's comfortable before strateling to take a seat.

"You good?" He asked not wanting her to be uncomfortable

"Yeah, just nervous."

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, but you're gonna have to trust me."

With that Tara wrapped her arms around Jax's waist and Jax started the engine.

After about a 20 minute ride they were at the only store In Charming.

Jumping off of Jax's bike Tara says "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll just wait here. I'll help you with the bags though."

Tara shot him a smile and with that she was gone.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way her hands felt around his waist or the way she smelled like honey and vanilla. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. He knew it would take time, but he was willing to try.

After buying everything she needed she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Get it together Knowles." She said sternly to herself. Fixing her lipstick she looked at her self one last time and was ready to face Jax.

"Hey Teller! Can I get a little help here?" Tara said rolling her eyes

Jax shot up faster then he knew he could. Taking a couple of bags from Tara, he felt his arm brush against hers and he swore he felt her shiver.

Did he have the same effect on her that she had on him? He had to find out.

"Hey, my moms having a family dinner tonight at my house. Has one every Saturday. You're more then welcome to come." He says with a smile.

"I'll think about it, I'm not really a people person. I always choke on my own foot."

"I'll help you darlin'. Please come, I could introduce you to my family."

Tara started to blush. She didn't know what he meant by all of that but without even thinking about what she was about to say she said "Ok" with a smile.

Jax turned to help her back on his bike. Once they were on he couldn't stop smiling. He could feel Tara smiling against his back too.

The ride was peaceful. Neither of them saying a word. Just enjoying each others company.

Once they got back to Tara's she unlocked the door and Jax helped her with the bags. Setting them down on the table he turned to look at her.

"You're beautiful" he said watching her pull her hair into a high messy bun.

Tara immediately started turning different shades of pink and Jax knew the feelings were mutual.

"Thank you" she said finally

"Do you need help with anything? I could help you make lunch" he said giving her a smirk.

"You can cook?" Tara looked amazed.

"What? A good looking guy can't cook? My mom taught me when I was younger" he said smiling at the memories of him and his mom making a mess in the kitchen.

"Well Jax, I would love if you could peel those potatoes and then cut them into thin slices then just add a hint of salt" she said seriously.

"Yes ma'am." He said laughing.

A little over an hour had passed and the food was finally ready.

Sitting down together at the table they ate their food silently.

"Where did you learn to make this" Jax asked curiously

"Before my mom died we used to make dinner together every night. I loved getting to spend that time alone with her. This was her favorite thing to make"

"I'm glad I got to make your moms favorite meal with you" smiling he said "Maybe we can invent our own meal"

Looking at Jax Tara just smiled and continued to eat her lunch.

when they were both done Jax finished putting the food away and Tara did the dishes.

"Tara, I have to tell you something" he said looking a little worried

"You know that family dinner I told you about?"

"Jax if you changed your mind it's okay, I'll eat leftovers. No biggy."

"No. That's not it. My family is well .. Complicated"

Tara looked at him puzzled not knowing what he meant buy complicated. Wasn't everybody's family complicated?

"My dad was the president of a MC called Sons Of Anarchy. It's been in my family since before I was born. Tonight there will be a lot of guys from the club at my moms and I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Tara looked shocked. She never imagined this boy standing in front of her would one day be in an MC.

"Okay" was all she said

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm a little shocked but I'm glad you told me. At least I know now you're a true friend."

Friend. Jax hated the sound of that. He wanted so much more. He would just have to wait and hope that things went the way he wanted.

"Jax" she said quietly

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your family will like me?"

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't they?"

"Jax I'm a nobody, you belong to a state wide MC. How can I compete with that?" She asked looking a little upset.

"Tara, you don't have to compete with me, we're friends. Friends help friends. I realize your dad is never around so I want you to have a sense of family. Please come Tara. You don't have to stay long. Just come and eat and If you want to leave, I'll take you home."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower and get ready, make yourself at home" she said before turning around .

Jax couldn't stop staring at her ass. He has the cutest ass that he'd ever seen and he'd seen a lot.

Tara took about an hour to get ready. She had on tight black pants with a dark blue lace tank top and come heels.

"Is this okay?"

Jax spit out the drink he had in his mouth.

Tara turned bright red "I knew it wasn't good enough."

"Tara! You look absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you."

They turned and walked to his bike. Tara was ready. Ready to face his family, and ready to face the feelings she had for Jax.

**(A/N; Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter will be about the dinner &amp; how Tara handles Jaxs life. Maybe even a little Jax and Tara action! ****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N; The next chapter is going to be exciting!)**

**Easmith75; Oh, no no. Tara is much stronger in my story. She won't take shit from anybody! Jax is loyal. **

** .why. .it; Thank you so much!**

** 1; Thanks! In all I'm hoping around 20-40 chapters! **

**Samantha Renk; Thank you! I'm trying to update 1-2 a week. Maybe more! **

It was 7:30 when Jax and Tara finally made it to Gemma's

The whole ride there Tara was so worried about what to say and how to act. Jax had to pull over and give her a pep talk.

Walking up to the door of Jax's, Tara grabbed his hand.

She looked up at him with questioning eyes and he squeezed her hand reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"Hey shit head. You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Ma this is Tara, Tara this is my mom, Gemma"

"Hello . It's nice to meet you" she said smiling

"Oh honey, please call me Gemma."

"Okay, Gemma. You have a beautiful home" Tara said looking around at all the pictures and Harley posters.

"Been the same for 30 years!" Gemma said sarcastically

"Hey Tara, can you go put our jackets in my room? Down the hall last door to the right." Jax says giving her his jacket and smiling.

"O-okay" she said blushing.

"Ma! Please be nice to her, she's shy and is already really uncomfortable, don't make it worse!"

"Son, why on earth would I do that?" Gemma said rolling her eyes.

"Mom!" Jax gave her a stern look "I mean it! Be nice!"

Gemma put her hands up in surrender "Okay okay"

With a nod Jax goes to find Tara.

Walking into his room he sees Tara sitting on his bed with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong darlin'?" He says sitting next to her.

"Jax, I don't belong here. Your mom already hates me and I've been here 5 minutes!"

"She doesn't hate you Tara. Gemma's just a very complicated person. She probably loves you!"

"She has a funny way of showing it!" Tara said looking at her feet.

He could tell she still wasn't sure about being here.

"Hey, look at me" he raised her chin to look in her eyes.

Their eyes met. For the first time ever Jax didn't want to just fuck her and move on. He felt protective over her. Like he owned her.

Tara's instincts kicked in and she leaned forward and kissed Jax.

His eyes grew when she pulled away.

"J-Jax, I-I I'm sorry."

Jax slowly leaned in a kissed her again reassuring her it was okay.

"Nothing to be sorry about darlin'" he said kissing her one more time before helping her up.

"If you want to leave, we can go."

"N-no, I'm okay!" she said smiling

Hand in hand they walked back to the crowd.

"FINALLY Jackie. We' ya been" said a strange man.

"Tara, I would like you to meet Chibs. Chibs this is Tara"

"Aye" he said with a smile

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS EAT!" Yelled Gemma from the kitchen.

Everyone made their way into the dining room and sat down. Tara had never seen so many people before. Guys from the club with girls, who looked half their age, kids, cops. It felt like a real family.

"Today we have a new face sitting at our table, I want yall to treat her like family. Everybody this is Tara."

Tara waved shyly knowing her cheeks were pink.

"Aye" she heard everybody say.

Jax leaned over and whispered everybody name and pointed.

The kinda scary looking one is Tig, next to him is Bobby, The one who looks like he's in pain is Happy.

"Happy? He looks anything but happy!"

They both laughed and Jax went on naming everybody.

After dinner Tara helped Gemma do the dishes.

"So, you're interested in my son, huh?"

Tara dropped everything from the counter and started to blush.

"It's okay sweetheart everybody in this town does. But if you want him, you gotta show him. If not, he'll move to the next slut that walks through that door."

"TARA!" she herd Jax yell

Jax came running into the kitchen.

"Tara! Are you okay?

"She's fine son."

Looking at Gemma she says "Yeah, I'm fine"

"MOM! What the fuck!"

"Lighten up!" she said shaking her head. "I was trying to make a joke."

"After i told you not to! What part of be nice don't you understand?!'

Tara ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Did Gemma really just say that to her? Was it that obvious? Did Tara just ruin dinner?

Jax ran after her and knocked trying to get her to open the door. Finally she did and Jax walked in.

"Having fun?" he said laughing

Tara just glared at him.

"I-I actually would like to go home.."

"Alright darlin' let's go?" he asked reaching for her hand.

"Ok" she whispered.

As they were walking out to the car Jax was mumbling something under his breath.

"Jax?" She asked looking carefully at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if i ruined your dinner."

"Never love, never." he said with a smile

It was about a 30 minute ride. As they were pulling up to her house and saw the cutlass, she knew her dad was home.

"Whose car is that?" Jax asked pointing to the black cutlass in the drive way.

"My dad's home." Tara said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried, her could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Y-yeah"

"Then why are you crying babe?"

"I've just missed him, so much" Tara had to look out the window so Jax couldn't see the lies in her eyes.

She opened the door and walked to the driver side.

"Thank you." She said kissing Jax.

Jax just nodded and with that, he was gone. Her protection, her lifeline, was gone.

Maybe her dad would be asleep, or too drunk to move.

Tara was ready for whatever her dad had in store.

"You got this Knowles" she says unlocking the door.

She walks in and sees her dad sitting at the table.

"Where have you been Gracie?" He asked balling up his fists

"I-I was with a frie..."

**(A/N; The next chapter is the next morning when jax comes to get her. Please Review! Please give suggestions for chapters to come!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N; This is the morning after Tara's run in with her father and jax is coming over. What will he do..? Read and you will see!)**

**Samantha Renk; Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love!**

** .58; that's what I'm aiming for! Bad ass Tara will definitely come through in the next chapter or two. I'm not planning on Tara leaving because as you saw in the show, Tara was a wreck. Thanks so much for the kind words!**

** .1; Thank you! I HATED how in the show Tara was pushed around by Jax and Gemma. Tara is MUCH stronger here! **

**Chapter 5 **

The next morning the first thing Tara did was look out her window to see if her dad was still here. Like always he wasn't, but today, Tara was thankful for that. Tara woke up extra early so she could do her makeup before Jax got there. Overall it took her about an hour and a half.

She decided she wanted to make Jax a nice breakfast since he was so nice to her the night before.

It was about 9:00 when she heard Jax's bike in her driveway. She opened the door just as he was about to knock.

"Good morning Teller" she said with a half-smile.

"Good morning Knowles" he said kissing her.

Tara flinched at his touch.

"Are you okay babe?"

"I am now" she said kissing him again then running to the kitchen laughing.

Following her Jax just stood in the doorway watching Tara dance around the kitchen.

"Smells delicious, what is it?" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Pecan cinnamon rolls, my mom used to make them every Sunday. Thought I should keep her legacy alive." She said smiling.

Jax smiled back and went to wrap his hands around her waist once again she jumped.

"That's twice today Tara, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Jax. You just scared me."

"Babe.."

She put her finger on his lips and gave him a seductive smile "don't make me kick your ass, go sit on the couch and I'll get our food" She gave him a peck on the lips and pushed him to where her living room was.

Tara went to grab some plates out of the cupboard and screamed "OWWWWWW" Dropping everything that was in her hand.

Jax came darting into the kitchen and saw Tara crying on the floor.

"Tara, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, you just dropped everything on the floor!"

Tara stayed silent not even making eye contact with him.

"Tara... Please"

Getting up Tara walked to the bathroom and shut the door. When she came out she had on a robe and some wipes in her hand.

She slowly started wiping her face and Jax could see the darkening bruises.

"Who did this to you?" He said, his eyes filled with anger.

"Jax, sit down."

He just stood there staring at her bruised face.

"Please" she begged.

He sat down next to Tara and just waiting for her to tell him who did this so he could beat the bastards ass.

"Jax..." He voice trailed off "You know how I told you my dad is always away on business?" Slowly taking off her robe, tears started streaming down her face. "He isn't, he's an alcoholic who beats his daughter whenever he feels like it. Every night I pray he doesn't come home. Most of the time I don't even know where he is.."

Jax sat in silence just examining Tara's body, she had bruises from her face down to her thighs, and Jax could see scars and fresh cuts on her stomach.

"He's done this before?"

"He's done it for years Jax. I've learned to deal with the pain, what happened in the kitchen was nothing. I'm just a little sore.." Grabbing his hands she looked into his eyes "I didn't mean to lie to you Jax, I just didn't want you to think any less of me."

"Tara.. I would never. I want to help you"

"I know baby, but you can't. I have 2 more years and then I'm out of here. I'm getting my own place and I'll be free of him"

"I can't let you keep getting hurt because your dad is drunk Tara"

"Jax, please. Just let me handle this. He's probably going to be gone for Another 2 weeks anyway. I'll call you as soon as I hear his car. Usually there is arguing before the beating" She says laughing trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't funny Tara, one day you could get seriously hurt!"

"I know Jax, I'm sorry. It's just something I'm used to."

"That's awful" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, look at me." She pulled up his chin and looked in his eyes "you couldn't have done anything Jackson, I'm okay. I'll always be okay."

Jax leaped out a kissed her, kissed her like he would never be able to hiss her again. He was so afraid for her. He couldn't lose her to her drunken daddy. He had to do something.

"Babe, let's get outta her okay? I know a really good drive in movie down by the streams. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Tara said kissing him one last time.

Tara quickly got dressed and put a little makeup on.

"Ready to go baby?" She said smiling

"Of course!" He said grabbing her hand.

Together they left her house, all of the pain and misery her father had caused her was forgotten. All Tara cared about was being with Jax. Before they went to the movies, the stopped at the mall and spent a couple of hours shopping and goofing around.

They went to go see The Wizard Of Oz because it was Taras favorite movie as a kid. Jax fell asleep within the first 30 minutes.

"Jax?" Tara whispered shaking him slowly

"Y-yeah, what's up?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"It's late, I think we should head home."

"Alright. C'mon Knowles" he said kissing her tenderly.

She hopped on his bike and they drove off. She loved being on his bike, it made her feel so care free.

The ride home was short and when they pulled into Tara's drive way, they just sat in silence. Tara was afraid her dad was going to come home. Jax's words were running through her head and she was scared that one day maybe she would have more than some cuts and bruises.

"Jax, w-will you stay with me?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"Of course babe." He said smiling at her

"Thank you" she said before she kissed him on the cheek.

He just gave her a nod and helped her inside. Once they were inside Tara went and changed into her pajamas.

"Hey Teller!" she yelled poking her head out of her room. "The couch is a little hard; you might wanna put some blankets on it!" She said laughing.

"You're such a tease Knowles, such a tease." He said, asking his way to the couch smiling bigger then he'd ever smiled before.

**(A/N; I have a snow day tomorrow and will be home all day so I'm going to try to update more tomorrow! Please review and let me know what you guys think!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N; It is So cold today! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it is over the course of a couple months.)**

It has been 6 months since Jax and Tara made themselves official. Tara loved being around him and the club and Jax starting enjoying school a lot more.

One Friday Tara noticed Jax wasn't at school. Which wasn't all that unusual, because they were in different grades but after they started dating he usually never missed. After school Tara decided she would drive over to the clubhouse but she wanted to change and grab some stuff before she headed over there.

when Tara got to her house her front door was wide open.

"Did I forget to close that?" She said to herself cautiously walking in.

Her house was a mess, her couches were upside down, there was broken glass everywhere. She went to her room and it was just she way she left it, she made the gut wrenching decision to go into her dads room. Everything was gone, all his cloths, blankets, everything. The only thing that was left was his mattress.

Quickly getting out her phone she dialed Jax's number

"JAX! Please hurry I think something's happened to my dad!"

Tara hung up the phone and sat on her bed an just started sobbing, she thought she hated her dad for hitting her, but now that he was gone it scared her.

Walking into Tara's room Jax sat next to her on the bed.

"Babe.."

"Jax! What if somebody hurt him. What if he needs me! We have to find him!" Tara said looking up at Jax's face.

When she saw his face she jumped, his eye was swollen and bruised, he had bruises covering his face and hands. Plus a busted lip.

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller! What the fuck happened?"

"Tara.. I know where your dad is.."

"What?" She said with tears in her eyes

"I came here wanting to surprise you with roses and a nice dinner for your birthday. I opened the door and your dad was sitting at the table drinking.." Jax shifted his body so he was face to face with Tara. "Babe, he thought I was you. At first he was just hitting me, but then he start saying why are you making me do this Tara? And at that point I lost it. It was a pretty even fight, but I guess all the yelling scared someone and they called the cops. Your dad is sitting in Stockton."

At this point Tara was sobbing.

"Babe I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I just knew if I didn't do it, there wouldn't be a next time for you, I love you Tara."

"Jax...I don't care about what happened with my dad, he deserves it. But I brought you into this and now look at you."

"Tara, this isn't your fault, your dad made the decision to drink his sorrows away. You kept living. This will all be over soon and you'll be free. Nothing can stop you."

"Jax. I'm so sorry." She said moving his head to see his bruises and cuts.

Laughing Jax said "Don't worry about it doc, my face has seen worse. I'm in the family of a MC remember?" He said laughing.

"Yes Teller! I do remember." She said rolling her eyes.

"I love you Jackson" she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Tara." he said kissing her "Oh, and happy birthdays old lady!" He said laughing

She gave him a glare and smiled "shut up, teller!"

The next couple of months was crazy for Jax and Tara. They had court dates almost every week and after 3 months, everything was finally done. Frank Knowles was sentenced to life in prison. Jax was happy for Tara. Tara was also happy, but at the same time she felt bad, she hated him, but he was her dad after all.

"How does it feel to know that you are free?" Jax said wrapping his arm around Tara

"Like a million bucks!" She said laughing. "Take me home teller."

"Yes ma'am!" He said with a smile.

When they got to Tara's house it was quiet, too quiet. Jax could see the worried look on Tara's face.

"It's gonna take some getting used to babe. I can stay if you want me to."

"Really?" She asked with a grin on her face.

Jax leaned down and kissed her. That was the only answer she needed.

They kissed like it was the last time they would ever kiss, they have been together for almost a year and still hadn't had sex. In that moment Tara made a decision. She would give Jax what he wanted.

Pulling away Tara said "let's go to my room."

Grabbing his hand she led him down the hall into her small bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut she started kissing him roughly against the door. He pulled away and gave her one last kiss before taking off his shirt.

Tara kissed all the way down his body. Nibbling at every spot she could find.

Pulling her up Jax started to undress her. Jax gave her a questioning look before ripping off her pants Tara just gave him a nod and smiled.

Before either of them knew it they were both naked on Tara's bed.

"Are you sure babe?" He said with worry in his eyes. Not wanting her to say no, but not wanting to make her do anything she didn't want to.

"I've never been so sure in my life."

Smiling he flipped her over and slowly eased himself into her warm center. With a small yelp Tara adjusted to Jax's size.

Jax moved to the rhythm of Tara hips and he could tell Tara was enjoying herself.

"OH. JAX. OH JAX." she yelled

That set Jax over the wall, Jax started moving even faster and he could feel Tara's wall clenching him. With every thrust and every yell Jax got even happier.

"JAXXXX. HARDER. HARDER." She yelled and with that, Jax exploded inside of her.

He slowly eased himself out and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I love you babe"

"I love you too" she said back before snuggling up beside him and falling asleep.

This Is what he wanted. What he's always wanted. Now nothing could get in his way. Not his mother, not Frank, not the club. Jax felt like it was just him and Tara against the world, and he was willing to live just like that. Or so he thought ..

**(A/N; TO BE CONTINUED! The next chapter is a couple months later! Hope you enjoyed and please review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N; THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!)

A few months had gone by since That night at Tara's house. They had never felt more connected. They had been doing everything together. Tara moved into the club house with Jax, she was trying to make amends with Gemma, and she was starting to accept the club for what it was, a family.

One morning Tara woke up and ran to the bathroom. The last few days she hadn't eaten anything because she was nauseous all the time.

"Babe, are you okay?" She heard Jax ask from the bedroom

"Yeah. Just a little nauseous again"

"Is there anything I can do?"

Tara gave him a seductive smile and laughed.

"Not while you're sick babe, but you better believe the minute you're better, it's game over." He said laughing

"I'm gonna go get you some food. Don't go anywhere!"

Tara poked her head out of the bathroom and gave Jax the finger.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He yelled from down the hall.

Tara had thrown up almost all morning. She had just finished in the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door.

"COME IN" she yelled from the bathroom.

She came to see Gemma standing in the doorway.

"O-oh, hey Gemma." She said giving her a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Does he know?"

"Excuse me?" Tara asked eyeing Gemma.

"I'm not stupid Tara, I'm a mom. I know what it looks like when your pregnant."

Tara hadn't even thought about that, she thought it just took time to get used to the smell of the clubhouse. Just the thought of being pregnant made her sick again.

"Tara, I know we don't see eye to eye on almost anything, but if your carrying my grand-baby then I'm willing to help you." She said sitting on the bed patting the spot next to her.

"Is it possible Gemma? Could I be pregnant?" Tara said looking at her feet.

Not that she was thinking about it they hadn't used protection the first time they had sex at her house.

"Gemma, what if Jax isn't happy? What if he doesn't want the baby? Then what?"

"Tara, your the mother. Talk to him about it. Jax loves kids, he was so happy when I got pregnant with Thomas and he was even more devastated when I lost him." Gemma said grabbing Tara's hand.

"How about this, you go take a shower, get ready and I'll tell Jax that we are going on a little shopping trip to get you out of here, we'll go to the doctor and if your pregnant, we'll go from there. Okay?"

"Okay" she whispered getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. "Hey Gemma" she yelled "thank you."

Gemma smiled and closed the door.

"Hey Ma, how is she?" Jax asked

"She's good baby. We're gonna have a little girls day."

Jax spit out the drink he was drinking and cocked an eyebrow

"She agreed to that?"

"I'm not always a bitch son"

"More often then not" he said laughing.

"Shit head" she yelled before leaving and going into the office.

Jax just sat there surprised and happy that Tara and his mom were finally getting along.

Tara walked out into the family room of the clubhouse and Jax jumped out of his seat.

"I heard you're going out with my crazy mother?" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, guess she decided it was time we stop hating each other. I gotta go. Can't be late or she'll kill me" Tara said laughing before running to the parking lot.

Jax watched the two women he loved most get into the same car and drive away. Maybe this was really what they needed.

Gemma and Tara pulled into the parking lot. As Tara got out of the car her heart started pounding and all of the what ifs started going through her head.

Gemma broke her out of her thoughts "Tara, are we gonna do this or what?"

Blushing Tara said "Y-yeah. Sorry."

The wait was about 30 minutes long but to Tara it seemed so much longer.

" ?" She heard the nurse call out.

Tara and Gemma stood up at the same time.

"Which one of you is Tara?" The nurse said looking between the two.

"I am" Tara said looking at Gemma.

"I'm the mother" Gemma snapped at the nurse.

"Oh yes of course. Right this way ladies." The nurse said pointing to a room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." she said before closing the door.

"Gemma, whatever happens, I want you to know I love your son and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"I know baby, I know" said said grabbing Tara's hand.

"Hello ladies, my name is doctor shaw, I'll be doing your sonogram today" he said smiling. "Shall we get started?"

Both Gemma and Tara sat in silence as the doctor mover around Tara's stomach.

"Well, Tara it seems that you are about 14 weeks along, would you like to know the sex?"

"U-uh. Yes." Tara said shocked

"You're carrying a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said.

"Oh my gosh." Tara said tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm gonna have a granddaughter!" Gemma said smiling

The doctor left the room and Gemma and Tara already started planning everything for the baby. On the way home the stopped at a local t-shirt making store and got Tara a shirt that said"bun in the oven" with little pink hand prints.

When the got back to the club house Tara put her jacket on she Jax couldn't see the shirt just yet.

Walking inside Jax saw Tara immediately and walked over to kiss her.

"How'd it go?" Jax asked curiously.

"Great! Your mom got me some new stuff." She said smiling.

Gemma walked up behind them and smiled.

"We had fun today, didn't we Tara?" Gemma said laughing,

"Yes, we sure did." Tara said smiling.

Tara took off her jacket and put it on the chair and then walked over to kiss Jax.

"This is new" he said looking at her shirt.

Standing up Tara twirled and said "you like?"

Standing with her hands on her hips she saw Jax's eye widen

"Tara.. Are you?"

"We're gonna have a baby girl!" She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"TARA! Oh my god! I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Smiling Tara leaped into Jax's arms and Jax spun her around.

"How long have you known mom?" Jax said turning to Gemma.

"Longer then she has." Gemma said laughing.

"Your mom found out before I even thought about it, mom instinct I guess" Tara said smiling.

Gemma came out from behind the bar and handed them an envelope.

"Ma, what is this?" Jax asked looking at Tara.

Tara held her hands up in surrender "I have no idea."

"Go on, open it!" Gemma said nudging the two.

Jax opened it and there was a picture of a house with a sold sign on it.

"I sealed the deal after we left . It was gonna be a vacation house but I figured you guys could use it. Can't have my granddaughter growing up in this shit hole." Gemma said motioning around the clubhouse.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Tara said running over to Gemma and hugging her.

"Yeah, thank you Ma." Jax said.

There was a silent I love you between the two before Gemma left the room.

"We're gonna have a family Jax. A real family!" Tara said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah babe, we are!" He said kissing her.

"I love you Tara. and I love you too princess!" He said kissing her tummy.

Grabbing her stomach Tara said "you've already got daddy wrapped around your little finger."

"Just like her momma" Jax said with a smirk.

"I love you Jackson. Always." Tara said before explaining to him everything they did that day and how excited she was about the baby.

Jax just sat and thought about how lucky he was to have not one but two people he loves and would be with forever. He couldn't wait to start his new life as a daddy.

**(A/N; I know this chapter is like all of the others, but I feel like this is what they needed in the show! I PROMISE it won't be like all of the other stories! Review and give suggestions please!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N; Enjoy this chapter!)**

Over the course of the next few months Jax and Tara started packing all of their stuff. Everybody was so excited for Jax and so excited to see their baby. By now Tara was already 7 months pregnant and she was showing, a lot!

They dad finally finished moving and all of the guys were helping them unpack. Lately Tara had been having false contractions so everybody was on their toes. Every time Tara moved the club would jump.

"JACKSON!" Tara yells from one of the back rooms of the house.

"W-what, babe are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have to pee, help me up."

"You seriously called me to help you pee?" Jax said cocking an eyebrow

"Jackson. I'm seventeen and I'm fucking pregnant, help me up!" Tara spat at Jax.

"Yes ma'am!" He said laughing

"You know I can still kick your ass teller?" Tara said with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't doubt it babe, wouldn't doubt it." He said shaking his head.

Leaving Tara to do her business Jax goes to talk to Opie.

"Man, you're really gonna be a dad" Ope says smiling and shaking his head.

"Yeah, I can't wait for her to get here bro, I already love her so much."

"Yeah, I can see that. You and Doc are gonna be great parents, I can see it already." He said laughing.

Jax looked over at Tara ordering the guys on where to put things and eating an apple. He could just see her ordering him and his kids around when they were older. He smiled at the fantasy.

"Have you and Tara decided on a name yet?"

"Not totally, we like and Olivia but Tara isn't totally set yet." He said smiling.

"If she looks anything like Tara, your screwed man!"

Jax punched Opie in the arm and they both started laughing.

"Aye! I'm just telling you how it is, that one is somethin' else! He said pointing to Tara.

"Oh, I know. She's a handful!"

They both looked at Tara in silence.

"I bought you guys something, I know it's not much but at least it's something."

Opie handed Jax a bag with a little stuffed elephant in it.

"Thought I should get my niece her first toy" Opie said smiling.

"That is very sweet Opie." Tara said walking up behind them "thank you" giving Opie a kiss on the cheek she put the elephant on a shelf.

"Yeah Ope, thank you." Jax said patting Opie on the back.

"No problem, love you both" he said with a smirk.

"OPIE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" They heard Gemma yell.

Rolling his eyes he said "Duty calls."

They all laughed and Opie made his way to where Gemma was standing with her hands on her hips.

Tara grabbed Jax's hand and started squeezing.

"Oww" Tara said sitting in the rocking chair. "Somebody is awake"

Grabbing Jax's hand she put it on her belly.

"Babe! She's moving like crazy!" He said with a smile from ear to ear.

"You're telling me!" Tara said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, princess. Daddy's here." He said rubbing Tara's belly.

"Owwwwww! Jax, she's kicking my ribs!" Tara said with tears in her eyes.

"Just a few more weeks babe, then we'll be holding our sweet girl."

"I love you" she said kissing him.

"I love you too" he said rubbing her back.

"Jax, can you ask Juice to finish painting in here?" She said smiling.

"Of course. Anything else your royal highness?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah. A foot rub." She said laughing.

"We'll see. I'm kinda hungry, you should make some food." He said winking before walking out of the room. Tara rolled her eyes and made pot roast for everybody that night for dinner.

"Tara this is amazing" said bobby.

"Ye' lad." Said Chibs

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Asked Opie stuffing more in his mouth.

"My mom used to make it for every special occasion, I figured since today we finished moving, pot roast was required." Tara said smiling.

"It's delicious babe." Jax said licking his lips.

"Anybody want seconds?" Tara asked holding up the platter

"Aye" said everybody holding their plates in the air.

After dinner everybody went back to the clubhouse and Jax and Tara went to see their daughters new room.

"Juice did an amazing job!" Tara said admiring her daughters new room.

The walls were grey, with little decorations on them and her crib was white with pink and grey little elephants. Tara had always loved elephants. Her mom used to tell her when she couldn't sleep, to think about the elephants protecting her and keeping her safe.

"It's perfect for our princess babe."

They just sat there and talked about how they thought their daughter would look. After a while Tara had to stand up because her back hurt. When she stood up she felt something wet dripping down her leg.

"J-Jax, I t-think it's time!" She said scared looking into Jax's eyes

"Babe! Are you serious? Let's go! Oh my god!"

Walking Tara out to the car he helped her into the car then drove as fast as he could.

When they got to Jax helped Tara out of the car and ran inside "My wife's

going into labor! Help!" He said loudly.

Two nurses came out and helped Tara into a wheel chair. "What's your name ma'am?"

"Tara" she said In Between breaths.

"Okay Tara, we are going to take good care of you."

They wheeled her back and told Jax he could be in the room when his daughter was born. After 4 long hours she was born. 8lbs 12 oz. and 21 inches long. She had ocean blue eyes just like Jax and brown locks like Tara. She was a perfect combination of the two.

"Hey baby." Jax said bringing in flowers and a balloon that said "it's a girl"

"Hey babe" she said smiling.

"How do you feel?" He asked setting down the flowers.

"Like I just had a baby!" She said grinning.

"Smart ass" he said shaking his head.

"You called me your wife you know.."

"What?"

"When we got here, you told the nurses I was your wife!"

Jax started to blush and quickly changed the subject.

"Where's our daughter?"

"She's in the nursery, wild like her daddy!" Tara said laughing. "You can tell the nurse to bring her if you want" she said with a smile.

"Alright babe, get some sleep. I'll be back soon" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Jax went to go get his daughter. He was on his way back when Gemma stopped him.

"Son!" She yelled from down the hall.

"Ma! You came!" Jax said hugging his mom.

"I wouldn't miss my grand baby being born for the world!"

"Thanks mom, I gotta get back to Tara, I'll talk to you later. Love you"

"Jax." Gemma snapped

"Yeah?"

"Don't get too tangled in Tara's shit and not remember who your real family is"

Jax shot her a glare. "Not here Gemma. My daughter was just born."

"I know son, just don't loose grip on what's been holding you down your entire life"

"I would like you to leave. On your own or I can make you, the choice is yours. Bye Gemma."

Jax continued his walk back to Tara's room. He knocked on the door before coming in.

"Hey babe, I have somebody who wants to see you" he said with a smile.

He handed her over to Tara and just watched Tara with his daughter.

"I think I've decided on a name" Tara said looking up at Jax.

"Oh yeah?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, Olivia Whitney." Tara said with a smile. "Her initials will be O.W.T, so whenever she sees her name she'll think of us and our best friends." Tara said looking back at their daughter.

"Awhhhh, babe. Did you tell Ope and Wendy?"

"No, not yet. I was going to wait until we were out of here."

"You know the club is gonna throw you a huge party, right?"

"I know, I figured they had to throw the prince a party" she said laughing

"I think I've been bumped" he said looking down at Olivia.

"She looks just like you Jax." She said putting her hand on his cheek.

"I love you Tara Grace Knowles and I love you Olivia Whitney Teller."

"We love you too Jackson Nathaniel Teller." She said kissing Jax. "You know, I feel so left out. I'm the only Knowles in the family." she said grinning.

"Not yet babe, not yet." He said kissing her hand and taking Olivia.

Tara smiled and admired her boyfriend and her daughter. She wished her mom was here to see everything she had accomplished and everything she was becoming, but she knew her mom would be proud. So she just smiled and took in every moment she got to spent with Jax and Olivia.

And that was their start to their small but perfect family.

**(A/N; Thank you for reading! Sorry it took so long to update, I had another snow day and my internet was running slow. Please review and tell me what you think!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N; Okay, so I got a lot of questions about Gemma in the last chapter, she was high. That's why Jax kicked her out. ANYWAY! I couldn't resist. I had to post this tonight! Hope you enjoy!)**

**The next couple of hours were ruff for Tara. The nurses kept coming in and checking on her, people from the club were in and out, and all Tara really wanted to do was sleep. FINALLY at around 3 a.m. Jax and Tara were alone with Olivia. Tara had just fallen asleep when she heard Olivia cry. Keeping her eyes shut she hoped Jax would get her.**

**Jax went to get her out of her bassinet to try and soothe her.**

**"Hey, princess. Shhhh. It's okay. Daddy's here. We have to let mommy sleep, alright?" He cooed. "Gosh..You look just like your momma. Me and uncle Opie are gonna have to walk around with our guns drawn from now on."**

**Tara smiled at the thought of Jax and Ope being so protective over Olivia.**

**"When I met your mom I knew it was love at first sight, she had on her little waitress uniform and damn did she look hot!" He said laughing. "I'm so glad you're here now princess, I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you Olivia Whitney."**

**Tara heard Olivia make little noises like she was talking back to her daddy.**

**"You know teller, that uniform was pretty hot." She said opening her eyes and smiling at Jax.**

**He smiled and said "Go back to sleep babe, I got her."**

**"Oh, I know Jax. I know." She said before falling back to sleep.**

**Eventually Olivia fell back to sleep but Jax didn't want to put her down, so help held her until her fell asleep too.**

**Around 8 the next morning Tara woke up to see Jax fast asleep with Olivia on his chest. Her heart got all fuzzy at the sight of her two loves asleep together.**

**There was a knock at the door and Gemma poked her head in. Jax sat up quickly and put Olivia down.**

**Pulling Gemma into the hallway he said "Mom! What are you doing here!?"**

**"I came to see you guys."**

**"I thought I told you to stay away!" Jax spat.**

**"Jax, i know I fucked up and I'm sorry. I just wanna see me only grandchild and her parents."**

**"I don't know mom. Tara's really stressed right now, she just had a baby and can't handle your shit!" Jax said shaking his head.**

**"Son, I promise you. I'll be here for 5 minutes. I just want to hold her."**

**Thinking for a minute he finally said "Okay. 5 minutes and if you even look at Tara disrespectfully, that's it. I'm not kidding Gemma."**

**Gemma gave him a nod and walked into Tara's room.**

**"Hey, Gemma" Tara said smiling.**

**"Hey baby" Gemma said back.**

**Turning to look at Jax she said "Can I hold her?"**

**"Of course Gemma" Tara said wrapping the blanket around her baby girl and handing her over.**

**Looking into her granddaughters eyes she said "She's so beautiful, what's her name?"**

**"Olivia Whitney Teller" Jax and Tara said smiling at each other.**

**"It's beautiful" Gemma said in awe.**

**"Thank you" Tara said looking at her daughter.**

**"Oh! Tara, I brought you something! Figured you were sick of hospital food" she said smiling.**

**Jax handed Tara a huge bag and inside was some pizza, drinks and a triple chocolate cake.**

**"Oh my goodness! Gemma! This looks amazing! Thank you!" Tara said excited to have real food after a day of nasty hospital food.**

**Jax look at his mom and gave her a silent message. It was time for her to go.**

**"I would love to stay with you guys, but we have a lot of repos at the shop so I better get going. It was nice seeing you and it was nice to meet you miss Olivia." Gemma said before giving Olivia to Jax and leaving the room.**

**"That was nice of her. This food looks so good!" Tara said going googley eyed over the food his mother had brought them.**

**"Smells good too." Jax added.**

**Olivia started to whine and Tara decided it was time to feed her.**

**"It's time for her to eat, Jax." Tara said opening her arms for her baby.**

**Jax walked over and handed Olivia to Tara. Tara started to unbutton her hospital gown then said "a little privacy please?"**

**"It's not like I've never seen them before!" He said putting his hands to his heart.**

**"Shut it teller!"**

**"Okay okay, have fun my girls, I'll be downstairs if you need me." He walked over and kissed both of his girls and then shut the door quietly.**

**Jax was walking down stairs to the cafeteria to grab some food, because he decided to let Tara eat what his mom brought. As he was approaching the cafeteria, he passed by the gift shop. Glancing in the window he saw the cutest little tutu that said princess on it. He just had to get it. After he was done shopping he finally got his food, a burger and fries. He thought it was the worst food he'd ever tasted, but he still ate it.**

**His phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Tara. He opened it and saw it was a picture of her and Olivia.**

**He smiled and hurried and threw his tray away so he could get back to his family.**

**Approaching Tara's room he was stopped by a nurse.**

**"Mr. Teller?" The nurse asked.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"We have some paper work Tara's guardian needs to fill out. Are they here today?"**

**Jax just stood there silent. What was he gonna say? Her mom was dead and her dad was in prison.**

**"Y-yes. She just stepped out for a minute."**

**Rushing into her room he slammed the door.**

**"Is everything okay?" Tara asked concerned.**

**"Yeah babe, I just missed you guys." He said smiling. "I have to make a call, I'll be right outside okay?"**

**"Okay baby." She said smiling.**

**Jax went outside and called the last person he ever thought he would call to ask for a favor.**

**"Mom, I need you to do something."**

**Jax explained what the nurse told him and that he needed her to be Tara's parent and sign the papers so Tara could go home. Gemma promised she would do as she was asked and said she would be there as soon as she could.**

**Walking back into Tara's room he saw that she had fallen asleep again. Planting a kiss on her forehead he walked down to the lobby to wait for his mom.**

**He saw Gemma pull in and got up quickly.**

**"Hey mom." He said**

**"Hey son." Gemma said back "where do I sign?" She said trying to lighten the mood.**

**"Over there at the nurses station" he said pointing to the stand across from them. "Tell them you are Tara Knowles' mother and your signing her release papers."**

**"Will do" she said whipping around and walking towards the nurses.**

**30 minutes later all of the papers were signed and Tara was free to leave the next morning.**

**"Thank you." Jax said hugging Gemma.**

**"Anytime" she said kissing his cheek and walking towards her car.**

**Jax headed back upstairs and saw that there were a bunch of nurses around Tara's room.**

**Jax's first thought was that something bad happened to Tara or his daughter. He ran as fast as he could and when he saw Olivia and Tara smiling he stood there confused.**

**A nurse helped Tara off of her bed and handed her Olivia.**

**Tara walked over to Jax and grabbed his hand.**

**"Happy birthday daddy." Tara said smiling and kissing him.**

**Through all of the craziness of Olivia being born and his mom, Jax had forgotten it was his birthday.**

**Tara walked over to the recliner and grabbed Jax his present. She handed it to him and smiled.**

**Jax opened it and saw it was a little red box. When he opened the box there was a bullet necklace.**

**"Oh! Babe! I love it! Thank you!" He gave Tara a hug and a kiss and thanked all of the nurses for helping Tara plan this surprise.**

**After everything calmed down and they were alone again Jax got in the bed with Tara.**

**"Happy birthday Jackson, I love you, always" she said planting a kiss on his lips she snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep.**

**(A/N; SURPRISE! Please review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N; Sorry it took so long! I got held up in class! Happy reading!)**

It was the best they had slept since the baby was born. Jax woke up the next morning and saw that Tara was already awake and holding Olivia.

"Good Morning sunshine." She said smiling at him.

"Good morning darlin'." He said kissing her. "Good morning to you too princess." He cooed to Olivia.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, that damn beeping is annoying." He said laughing.

One of Tara's nurses came into the room and cheeked all Tara's vitals "Everything looks good , I'll go get the doctor and you guys she be out of here in a few hours!" She smiled before leaving the room.

"Jax, we get to take her home! I'm so excited!" Tara said with the biggest smile on her face.

Jax sat as still as a statue. It was just starting to sink in. He was a dad. He loved his daughter and his girlfriend more than anything in the world, but what if he couldn't protect them? What if he wasn't a good dad to Olivia? All the what ifs started going through his head and he started to get really nervous.

"HELLLLLO!" Tara was practically yelling in Jax's face.

"What? Huh?"

"What the hell Jax. I said take your daughter so I can get dressed!"

"I'm sorry babe, I was just thinking." He defended.

"Mmhmm." Was all Tara said before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Throwing on a pair of Jax's sweats and a shirt she pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

She knew exactly what Jax Was thinking about, she knew he was scared. Hell, so was she. But she knew that they would be there for each other and their daughter.

After Tara was finished in the bathroom, she walked out and saw Olivia already dressed and in her car seat asleep. Then she saw Jax outside of the room talking with the doctor and signing papers.

It seemed like Jax was taking forever so Tara decided she would take a nap to pass the time, after all, she was really tired.

Coming back into the room and smiling at his sleeping babies Jax said "Are my ladies ready to go?"

The ride home seemed like it took forever. Tara taken a shower since she had Olivia so she couldn't wait to be clean. When they finally pulled into their drive way, Tara was relieved. Opening the door she threw all of her stuff on the floor and went to take a bath.

Jax laughed and went to out Olivia in her bed. After he was sure she was comfortable, he closed the door and made his was down the hall to the bathroom and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hey babe." He said

"Hey baby" she said opening her eyes.

"Welcome home" he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Welcome home baby" she said closing her eyes again.

20 minutes later Tara was sitting on the couch having some hot coco late with Olivia when there was a knock on the door.

"JAX! SOMEBODY'S AT THE DOOR" Tara yelled

When he didn't come she got up and answered the door. To her surprise Opie and Wendy were standing there.

"Oh my god! Wendy! Opie! Come in!" She said happily.

"JACKSON! OPIE IS HERE!" she yelled again. "I think his mission in life is to be a pain in my ass." She said rolling her eyes at her two best friends.

"Only your ass though babe." Jax said smirking and walking over to them.

"Aye bro." He said hugging Opie.

"Nice to see you Wendy." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to see you too Jax." Wendy said laughing.

There was an awkward silence before Opie finally spoke

"Can I see my niece now or what?" Opie said almost know kin Jax over.

"Yeah, she's over here. Follow me." Tara said walking into the living room where Olivia was asleep in her bouncer.

"My god Jax!" Opie said in awe.

"Oh my! She's beautiful!" Said Wendy.

"What's her name?" They both said In unison.

Jax and Tara looked at each other and smiled.

"Olivia Whitney Teller." Tara said.

"It's a very special name to us" Jax added.

Both Opie and Wendy looked up, at each other, then to Jax and Tara.

"Well, we wanted the name to be special and not just a name. So we picked Olivia because Of Opie and Whitney because of Wendy." Tara explained smiling.

"Tara!" Wendy said hugging her

"Wow bro. Thanks" Opie said patting Jax on the back.

Jax just nodded his head and looked back at his girlfriend and daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Wendy asked

"Of course!" Tara said "but be careful, she's wild like Jax!" She said laughing.

They all laughed and Jax nodded his head toward the kitchen and started walking and Opie followed.

Getting some beers they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Man. I can't believe I'm a dad." He said taking a drink.

"Yeah. You're the last one out of all of us I would expect to have a kid at 19" he said laughing.

"Yeah, I was always the wild one." Jax said shaking his head.

"Was? You mean are?" Opie said smirking

"What If I'm not a good dad or boyfriend to Tara?"

"You will be" Opie said smiling.

"How do you know? I don't even know."

"Because I'll kill you if you're not."

"Thanks Ope." Jax said rolling his eyes.

He could hear Tara and Wendy talking a giggling in the other room.

"Damn T, you make some cute kids." Wendy said rubbing Olivia's head.

"Thanks Wendy."

"How are you adjusting to being a mom?"

"Pretty well. Jax is so in love with her every time she makes a noise me jumps to get her." She said laughing.

"You guys are going to be great parents" Wendy said looking at Tara.

"I can tell Jax is scared and has his doubts about being a good dad, but he's already proved himself so much." Tara said looking over to where Jax and Opie were talking. "I love him Wen, more than I've ever loved anybody. I may only be seventeen but I think this is it for me. I hope so."

"Your mom would be proud of you"

Olivia started to whine so Tara took her.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if she was still here."

"I do too baby, your mom was like another mom to me. I miss her. We just have to remember everything she taught us and know she would be happy your stepping up and raising miss Olivia."

"Do you remember the day she got you that baby doll set with the twins? I always said I wanted to be a mom and I would take them from you and walk around with them. Now that I have my own I couldn't be any happier."

Olivia started to cry and Tara realized it was time for her to eat.

"Jax." Tara called.

Jax came into the living room "Yeah?"

"Olivia is hungry, can you give her a bottle?"

"Anything for my princess" he said walking over and picking Olivia up.

"Which one?" Tara said sarcastically.

"The one who's still in diapers." He said winking at her.

He carefully walked back into the kitchen "Hey uncle Opie" Jax said picking up Olivia's hand and waving at Opie.

Grabbing her bottle and warping it up he handed it to Opie.

"Do you want to feed her?"

"Can I?" Ope asked.

"Of course man. You're her uncle." He smiled.

"I've never done this before" Opie said blushing.

"It's easy. Here. Just put her head on your arm and put her butt on your legs." He said modeling it for his best friend.

"Like this?" Opie asked concentrating on Olivia.

"Yeah. Just like that." Jax said laughing.

"I could get used to this." He said smiling at his niece

"Well you better, because pretty soon she gonna be running to you and Wendy when me and Tara say no." He said laughing.

For the nest 3 1/2 hours Jax and Opie talked about the girls, the club, life. They just sounded like two best friends catching up.

"Well, we better get going. It's getting late, it was nice to see you guys. We need to do this again soon! Can't go this long without seeing my Olivia again." Wendy said hugging Tara and kissing Olivia's head.

"Yeah, none of those other fuckers at the clubhouse let me talk about my problems to them." Opie said laughing and shaking his head.

"See you guys soon." Tara said closing the door. "Well that was a nice surprise!"

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much I missed Ope." Jax said

"Yeah, me either." Tara said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going to put Olivia to sleep babe, I'll see you in bed?" He said kissing her.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna clean up in here a bit." She said smiling.

About an hour later Tara was done in the kitchen and was heading to bed. She stopped in Olivia's room and saw she wasn't in her crib so she assumed that she was crying so Jax was feeding her.

When Tara got to the bedroom she saw that Olivia was asleep next to Jax on their bed.

"Olivia, you're daddy replaced me." She said crawling into bed next to her family.

Jax let out a little chuckle. "I love you Tara." He said before grabbing her hand and going back to sleep.

"I love you too Jax." She whispered shutting her eyes.

**(A/N; Thank you for reading! Reviewww please! Also leave a review on what you guys want the next chapter about!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N; I am SO sorry for not updating! The flu is going around my house AND we had another snow storm, so I've been juggling sick and bored kids. I promise I'll update again tomorrow. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!)**

It is late January and Jax and Tara are going to visit her cousin in Colorado. Olivia is just over 10 months old so they were a little on edge at first but then decided it would be good to get away for a while. They were leaving the next morning.

"Babe make sure you pack warm! Colorado is cold this time of year." Tara said to Jax as they were packing their suit cases.

"Yes mother!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't complain to me when you're cold! I spent every winter with my cousin in Colorado; I'm used to -20 degree whether! You and liv are used to 100s" she said laughing.

Jax leaned over the bed and kissed Tara.

"I love you babe. We'll be fine. It's going to be a fun trip for all of us." He said smiling

"I love you too baby."

For the next hour Tara finished packing all of their stuff while Jax played with Olivia in the living room. Zipping up her last suitcase Tara put them by her bedroom door and went to walk to the kitchen to make dinner. She stopped when she heard Jax talking to Olivia.

"I love you baby girl. So much. Did you know that?" He said tickling her.

Olivia cracked up laughing and started clapping her hands.

Tara could've stood there and watched for hours but Olivia busted her cover "mama!" She yelled smiling

Jax rolled over and saw Tara standing in the corner "like the view? He said shaking his ass and smirking."

Tara just rolled her eyes and went to cook dinner. She made lasagna because Jax and Olivia loved it.

After dinner Tara cleaned up took a shower and made her last suitcase check before she went to go ask Jax if he needed anything else only to find him asleep in their daughter's floor.

"Oh. Olivia. Daddy's gonna be up your butt until your 40." She said laughing and putting a blanket on Jax.

The next morning Tara woke up at 6:30 to load everything into their car because their flight left at 9 but you had to be there a few hours early. Tara was so excited to see her cousin and Colorado.

After getting everything into the car Tara went to wake Jax up.

Shaking him lightly "hey baby, time to wake up." She said kissing him

Stretching Jax got up off the floor and gave Tara a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to wake Olivia and get her ready. I pumped just enough for a bottle right now and then I'll just breast feed on the plane, so hopefully she'll sleep."

"Alright. Is everything ready to go?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Everything is loaded. All the car needs is us." She said grabbing Olivia.

"Well aren't you amazing." He said smiling

Tara just smiled and walked over to the changing table to get Olivia ready. She was wearing a pair of black tights with a red polkadot long sleeve shirt.

After everybody was dressed and fed, they were on their way to the airport. When they got there Tara took Olivia inside to check in while Jax unloaded the car.

Olivia screamed the entire time Tara was registering and she couldn't figure out why. She felt kind of bad for the lady at the counter.

"I'm sorry about the screaming. She's not usually like this." Tara said with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it, it's early! A little baby cry is nothing!" The lady said smiling

Walking up behind them Jax says "what's wrong princess?"

"Jax she's been crying since we got inside, I don't know what's wrong with her!" Tara said looking stressed.

"Dada, dada, dada." Olivia screamed

"Come here baby." Jax said grabbing her.

Jax started humming to her and bouncing and within a couple of minutes, she was out like a light.

"She really is a daddy's girl." Tara said smiling and hugging them both.

"Mmhmm. Daddy loves it too" he said kissing the top of Olivia's head.

Tara decided that since the plane didn't board for another hour, she would take a little nap because she didn't know how Olivia would act on the plane. She put her head on Jaxs lap and went to sleep.

She woke up to the voice over the intercom.

"TERMINAL 13 SECTION 2 TO COLORADO IS NOW BOARDING"

"That's us!" Tara said jumping out of her seat and grabbing her purse and diaper bag.

Getting up Jax walked slowly trying not to wake Olivia up.

"Boarding passes please." The flight attendant said.

Tara handed the lady their passes and she saw her making googly eyes at Jax. Tara just rolled her eyes and continued on towards the plane.

"Welcome to Delta airlines, we hope you enjoy your flight today. If there is anything we can do for you at any time during your flight, feel free to hit the attendant botton and one of us will be right with you"

"Thank you." Tara said with a smile

Sitting down in their seats, they got comfortable and waited for everybody else to board the plane.

"Babe? Do you think your cousin will like me?" Jax asked curiously

"Of course Jackson! I've told her so much about you and she sounds really excited to meet you and Olivia."

"She knows about Olivia?"

"She knows I have a daughter, I didn't go into great detail, just gave her the basics. Plus she was younger than us when she had her son, she's not one to judge."

"EVERYBODY PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS AND PRPARE FOR TAKE OFF" A voice said over the speaker.

Buckling her seat belt Tara got out her boom and started to read.

As the plane was taking off Olivia started to wiggle around on Jax. Tara could feel her ears starting to pop and then Olivia started crying.

"My poor baby, her ears probably popped Jax." Tara said with a sad look on her face.

"Olivia, daddy's here, its okay baby." He said to her.

Jax tried to calm her down for, almost 20 minutes, until Tara finally took her.

"Hey baby girl, are you hungry? Do you want milky?" Tara cooed.

Grabbing a blanket from the diaper bag Tara unbuttoned he shirt, put Olivia to her breast and draped the blanket over her.

"See, now that's something daddy can't do!" Jax said laughing.

"The beauty of being a mother." Tara said smiling and kissing Jax.

Olivia was finished and was asleep in Tara's arms.

"Jax, we have such a beautiful daughter." Tara said moving some Olivia's hair out of her face.

"Yes we do babe" he said kissing Olivia's forehead then Tara's.

A few hours had gone by and Olivia was awake and happy.

"Patty cake patty cake bakers man.." Jax cooed "bake me a cake as fast as you can, roll it, pat it and mark it with a B and put it in the oven for Olivia and me! Yay!" He said laughing.

Olivia was laughing and clapping her hands along with Jax.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT YOUR DESTINATION."

"We're here, babies!" Tara cooed to Jax and Olivia .

Tara grabbed all of their stuff and Jax grabbed Olivia.

As soon as they got into the airport Tara saw her cousin and ran to her.

"TARA! Oh my god! Look at you! You've grown so much!"

"Kathryn! God I've missed you!" Tara said hugging her cousin tightly.

Olivia started to cry because she wanted her mommy. "Mama, mama." she kept saying over and over.

Jax walked over to where Tara and her cousin were standing and said "Hey babe, sorry to interrupt you, but this one isn't having it." He said pointing at Olivia.

"OH! I'm sorry." She said taking Olivia and kissing her. "Kathryn this is my boyfriend Jax. Jax this is Kathryn."

"Nice to meet you Kathryn." Said Jax with a smile. "Babe, I'm gonna go grab our bags"

"Okay baby." She said giving him a kiss.

"And who might this little lady be?" She said smiling at Olivia.

"This is Olivia. Olivia can you say hi?"

Olivia laid her head on Tara's shoulder and waved.

"Oh Tara...she's beautiful. How old is she?"

"She'll be one in March." Tara said with a smile.

"She's a big girl!" Kathryn said ticketing Olivia.

"Speaking of big kids, where's Michael?"

"He's on a boys trip with his dad for winter break." She said shrugging her shoulders. "You know because taking a 16 year old clubbing is okay." Kathryn said rolling her eyes.

"I see." Tara said with a sympathetic look on her face.

Olivia started to whine.

"Well somebody's getting tired." Tara said finding Olivia's pacifier.

She saw Jax walking over with all of their suitcases on a cart.

"Just in time!" Tara said pointing to Olivia. "She's tired."

"Well let's get going!" Kathryn said "you should put those coats on now! You California folks aren't used to this cold! She said laughing.

Quickly putting on their coats, they walked to the exit of the airport. As soon as the swinging door opened Tara saw the snow.

"Oh babe! Olivia is gonna love this!"

"I don't think I've ever seen this much know!" Jax said sounding like a little kid.

"Oh, sweetheart, this is nothing!" Kathryn said laughing.

After loading up Kathryn's car, the ride to her house was pretty short. Tara and Kathryn mostly just caught up with each other and talked about all of their memories telling Jax stories of when they were younger.

"Welcome home!" Kathryn said as she pulled into her driveway.

Unbuckling Olivia Tara got out and walked inside. "Wow Katy, this house looks exactly the same!"

"Not a big fan of change." Katy said shrugging her shoulders.

"I can tell!" Tara said laughing. "Jax can you get my pump out of the diapers bag? My boobs are killing me!"

"Of course babe. I'll be right back." He said before turning and walking to the car.

"So, Tara. How long has this been going on?"

"Almost 3 years." Tara said blushing.

"He's a cute kid."

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling "I love him Katy, and I love watching him be the daddy I never had. He's so good with Olivia and he's so helpful to me."

"I see that baby. As long as he treats you and this princess right, I'm team Jax." Kathryn said hugging Tara.

"I love you T."

"I love you too Katy."

Jax had been listening to their conversation and he felt comfort knowing that Tara trusted him and believed in him. He really loved her.

"Sorry it took so long babe. There's so many cords!"

"Haha, yeah. Thank you."

"No problem." He said with a smirk.

"Follow me, I'll show you where our room is." Tara said walking up the stairs.

Walking into Kathryn's spare bedroom Tara flicked on the light. "Gah, this used to be my room." Tara said.

"I can tell!" He said pointing at the Outsider posters and laughing.

"Hey Tara? I thought you said spy our cousin had a kid."

"She does, her and Michael's dad are divorced, so Michael is with his dad for winter break." Tara explained.

"Ohh."

"I'm gonna go pump, can you handle her?"

"Yes Tara, go free your boobs." He said smacking her ass.

They both laughed and Tara went into the bathroom to change and pump.

When she came out Jax was sitting on the bed singing Olivia "The Itsy Bitsy Spider"

She smiled and went to sit next to them on the bed.

"Feel better? Jax asked

"Tons!" She said rubbing her breasts. "I'm gonna go say goodnight to Kathryn, give Olivia a bottle pleaseee." She said kissing him.

Walking down stairs Tara saw Kathryn sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Katy, we've had a long day, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay sweetheart, I get off at 5 tomorrow. So you guys will have the house to your selfs." she said smiling "I love you goodnight!" She added.

"Love you too Katy." Tara said shaking her head and laughing.

Crawling into bed next to Jax and Olivia Tara said "maybe tomorrow we can take Olivia to the Aquarium. My cousin doesn't get off until 5, maybe we can cook her dinner."

"Sounds Good babe!" Jax said.

"Great."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Jax." Tara said "welcome to Colorado" she said snuggling up to him and kissing his chin.

**(A/N; Okay, I know it kinda jumped to 10 months, but I had no idea how to go through every month. But I AM going to be doing flashbacks. Like when Olivia learned to talk, walk, ect. Please review and tell me what you guys think!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N; I AM SO SORRY I went MIA on you guys! I'm in the process of moving and I have exams this week, but I decided to take a break and write for you guys! Hope you enjoy!)**

The next morning Tara woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over and looked at her phone. 10:00 am. Tara hadn't slept past 6 since Olivia was born almost a year ago.

Getting up and using the bathroom, Tara made her way to the Stairs. When she got to the top, she saw Kathryn and Jax dancing while they were cooking and Olivia in the high hair cracking up and eating a banana.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" Kathryn said smiling.

Jax turned his head and saw Tara at the top of the stairs and smiled.

"Good Morning Katy." Tara said rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep good babe?" Jax asked kissing her.

"Amazing. Thanks." She said kissing him back.

"Mama mama!" Olivia yelled clapping her hands.

"Good Morning baby" she said kissing the top of her head "are you having fun with daddy and cousin Katy?"

"Ya ya ya!" Olivia said wiggling in her seat and laughing.

"Katy, I thought you had to work?" Tara asked grabbing a piece of bacon.

"I did. But I have the flu. *cough cough*" she said laughing.

"Oh Katy! You are so bad!" Tara said slapping her shoulder.

"Are you coming to the aquarium with us?"

"Sweetie, we had a major snow storm over night. We won't be going anywhere for a couple of day!" Katy said looking at Tara.

"My goodness! Well we'll just have to find something to do here!" Tara said smiling. "Babe maybe we can take Olivia to play in the snow! She'll love it!" Tara said looking at Jax.

"Yeah. If don't freeze our asses off first!"

"Oh, teller! Stop being such a Californian! Feel the cold!" She said laughing.

Bringing Tara eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice, Jax sat down next to her.

They all at breakfast and then Jax and Tara went upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Babe, did you pack my flannel?"

"I told you to pack your own shit teller!" Tara said eyeing him.

Jax's cheeks got pink and he continued looking through his bag.

"But I know you, so yes. It's in the front of your backpack." She said smiling and pointing to his bag.

"Thank you baby." He said walking to get his shirt.

"Are you gonna be warm enough? I brought you a heavy jacket too." She said smiling

"You know me so well Tara." He said laughing

"I know!" Tara said shrugging her shoulders

"Do you need anything?"

"Can you get Olivia's jacket from the closet downstairs? I want to get it on her before she sees the snow."

"Yeah babe, I'll be right back."

"THANK YOU!"

Jax made his way down stairs and was opening the closet door when he heard Kathryn call his name.

"JAX." he heard Kathryn say from the kitchen.

"Yeah? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I hope so." Katy said in a serious tone

Jax looked at Katy with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know why Tara wanted to come for these couple of weeks right?" Katy asked looking at Jax.

"Yeah, because she wanted Olivia to be here when it snowed." He said smiling.

"Jax, it snows here all winter. She wanted to come because her mom's death anniversary is next week."

"R-really?" Jax said stunned.

"Yes. And I know it's going to take a toll on her. When she was a little girl, all she ever wanted was for her mom to meet her kids. When I had Michael Tara was only 11 and she adored him. Milly always used to harp and tell Tara to wait until she was at least old enough to drive she have a baby." Katy said laughing. "Jax they Jax it all planned out. How T's wedding was gonna be, how she wanted her kids to call her Mamie instead of grandma because grandma made her feel old. Milly loved Tara and Tara adored her mother, it wasn't easy for any of us when she passed, but it was the hardest for Tara."

Jax stood in silence trying to take in everything he was just told.

Finally speaking he said "why hasn't she told me any of this?"

"Because it's hard for her to talk about, you have to understand."

"I do understand! I lost my dad a few years ago to a heart condition." Jax said trying to fight back his tears.

"The you must know how she feels; I bet she didn't tell you about the ring, did she?"

"The ring?" Jax asked puzzled.

"The butterfly ring she always has on her ring finger."

"I thought that was just her favorite ring." Jax said laughing.

"Her mom gave it to her for her 13th birthday a few months before she passed. It was a big deal. Every year when we were kids, our parents would get us one big gift. Well that year Milly have Tara that ring and told her to only take it off when she didn't need her anymore." Katy said with a tear rolling down her cheek "She hasn't taken it off since that day."

By this time Jax had tears in his eyes. How could he not know what this ring meant to Tara? How could he not know all the pain she must be going through right now?

"Jax, if you really love her, just be there for her. You seem like a good kid and I know she loves you. Just please don't hurt her. She wouldn't bring you here if she didn't trust you.."

"I promise you Katy. I do love her and I will be there for her and Olivia until the day I die."

"Thank you Jax. I just want what's best for her. I can see you make her happy. That's all I want for her"

"JACKSON! DID YOU GET LOCKED IN THE CLOSET?! HURRY UP!" Tara yelled from their bedroom upstairs.

"Go. Tara doesn't like to wait." Katy said smiling and wiping her tears.

"Thank you." He said turning and walking up to Tara in their bedroom.

"Sorry babe, there's so many jackets I didn't know which one was hers." He said smiling.

"Whatever. Can you take her downstairs? I really need to pump or I'm gonna explode!" Tara said squeezing her breast and pouting.

Laughing Jax said "Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too baby." She said smiling.

In about 45 minutes everybody was ready to go outside and play in the snow.

"Alright babies! Are you ready?" Tara cooed to Olivia and Jax.

Picking up Olivia Tara opened the door and the cold breeze hit her and Olivia.

"Mama coo'" Olivia said looking at Tara.

"Yes baby, it's cold. That's why mama and daddy had to dress you extra warm! Do you wanna go play in the snow?" Tara said putting Olivia into the snowy walkway.

Olivia looked down at her feet and started crying.

"It's okay baby, it's fun look." Jax said picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Tara.

"JACKSON TELLER!" Tara yelled.

He just laughed and Olivia stopped crying.

"Do you want to play?" Tara asked.

Olivia slowly bent down to touch the snow.

"It's okay princess! It's fun." He said again smiling.

Olivia picked up and handful and started eating it.

Tara laughed "that's my girl!"

Kathryn just stood close by and watched Tara interact with her boyfriend and her daughter. Tar had overcome a lot since the last time they saw each other. She was a strong girl. Kathryn knew Tara's mother would be SO proud of her. Katy sure was.

**(A/N; Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N; Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I really enjoy reading everything you guys have to say!)**

The next few days went as planned, Kathryn went back to work and Jax, Tara and Olivia spent the day exploring Colorado. Tomorrow was the day Tara's mom died 7 years ago. She still hadn't said anything to Jax but she was planning on telling him tonight.

Its 5:00 and Kathryn is getting home from work.

"KK!" Olivia squealed from her bouncer when she saw Kathryn walk through the door.

"Hi miss Olivia." Kathryn said rubbing her head. "Did you have fun today?"

Olivia clapped her hands and smiled

"Where's your mommy?" She cooed.

Katy heard a loud BANG and rushed into her home office

"TARA?!" Katy yelled halfway to the room

"Katy! Gosh, I'm so glad your home!" Tara said wiping her forehead.

"Is everything okay T?" Kathryn said worried.

"Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I just wanted to move Olivia's play pen into the office."

"Okay honey. How are you?"

"I'm good I guess, a little sad." Tara said shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you gonna tell him Tara? You can't just be all sad and not expect him to ask."

"I think so. I want to take him to the restaurant next to the cabins we used to stay at and maybe rent a room.." Tara gave Katy a shy smile "can you maybe watch Olivia?.."

"Of course Tara! I'll finally get some baby time in!" She said laughing.

"Thank you so much Katy!" Tara said hugging her cousin tightly.

"You're welcome Tara. Where is jax anyway?"

"I sent him on a goose chase for some 'special diapers' so I could talk to you alone." Tara said smiling.

"You're clever little lady." Katy said grabbing her purse and walking to her room. "I'm gonna change, I'll be out in 30."

"Alrighty!" Tara said smiling.

Tara walked over to Olivia in the bouncer and picked her up.

"Baby, mommy and daddy are going to go out tonight okay? You're gonna stay with cousin Katy and play!" Tara said with a big goofy smile.

Olivia made a grumpy face and shook her head.

"It'll be fun! Maybe she'll paint with you!"

Olivia smiled and clapped her hands "o'tay mama."

"Okay baby. Mommies going to go cook dinner for you, can you be a good girl and play?"

Olivia just started biting on her baby doll and playing contently.

Tara laughed and walked into the kitchen to make pasta and meat sauce. Tara jumped when Olivia started screaming.

Running into the living room and picking her up, Tara asked "what's wrong Olivia?"

Olivia kept squeezing Tara's breast and Tara realized she was hungry. Tara went and grabbed a receiving blanket off of the couch and unbuttoned her shirt. Olivia immediately stopped crying and fell asleep.

Rubbing her thumb over Olivia's forehead Tara felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw jax standing there smiling.

"Hey baby." She whispered.

"Hey." He said kissing her.

Jax knew what tomorrow was and he was hoping Tara would tell him soon, so while he was at the store he picked up some roses to make Tara feel better.

"Do you want me to take her?" Jax asked with open arms.

"Yeah, I moved her playpen into the office, so it would be easier to put her in." Tara said handing Olivia to Jax.

He nodded and walked towards the office to put Olivia down. When he came back he saw Tara in the kitchen and decided to join her.

"Smells delicious" he said wrapping his hands around Tara's waist.

"Don't get too excited teller. Me and you are going out, Katy said she would watch Olivia tonight so we could have some time alone."

"Sounds great!" He said kissing her.

"We'll go around 7?"

"Deal!" He said smiling. "I'm gonna go take a shower"

"Alright baby. I'll be up in 5"

Tara was nervous about telling jax. She had never talked to anybody about her mom, let alone be with them the day of her death. Tara hoped jax understood why she hadn't told him yet.

"T! Make sure you pump before you leave! I'm magical but not that magical!"Katy said laughing

"Okay! I'm on my way to do it right now. Foods on the stove!" Tara said making her way upstairs. "Jax are you almo..." Her sentence was cut off when she caught sight of what was in front of her...

"Hey baby!" He said smiling.

"Hi.." She said looking at him in awe "Jackson, you look amazing."

"Thanks babe. Now go get ready! We don't wanna be late to dinner!" He said slapping her ass as he pushed her into the bathroom and closing the door. "I LOVE YOU!" He added.

Tara was still shocked as she got in the shower, was that her boyfriend that was just standing in the room? Her badass biker? Jax didn't have on jeans and a flannel like she thought he would. He was wearing a suit and tie with dressy shoes and he had his hair slicked back, not all crazy like it usually was.

Tara thought about it the whole time she was in the shower. When she got out she dried off and put on her robe and put a towel on her head.

When she walked out of the bathroom there was a bag and some roses. Tara opened the gift bag and inside there was a beautiful red dress.

"Oh my goodness!" Tara said to herself.

"You like it?" Jax asked coming out from the closet.

"Baby, it's beautiful!" She said kissing him. "I'll be right back."

Tara walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When Tara's hair and makeup were done she put on the dress and looked into the mirror. "Here is goes momma." She said opening the door.

Tara came out to an empty room so she made her was to the stairs.

Kathryn saw her first and elbowed jax.

"Babe.. You Look beautiful!"

"Damn T, you guys clean up nicely!" Katy said laughing.

"Thanks guys." Tara said blushing.

"You guys better get going!" Katy said pointing at her watch

"She's right babe. I'll go start the car." He said grabbing his keys and walking to Olivia "I'll see you later princess, I love you." He said kissing her head and walking to the front door.

"Bye baby. I love you. Be good for Cousin Katy okay?" Tara said hugging Olivia.

"Tell him Tara." Katy said grabbing Olivia.

"I will. Thank you for this." She said hugging her cousin.

Katy just smiled and nodded.

Tara grabbed her jacket and got in the car. "You ready babe?" Jax asked

"Yes." She said smiling

They both waved as they drove away.

Tonight was going to be hard, but Tara trusted jax with everything in her and she hope her would understand her reasons behind everything she's done.

"I love you Tara." Was all jax said as he grabbed her hand and prepared for the night ahead.

**(A/N; DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Hope you guys enjoyed. We have ANOTHER snow day tomorrow so I will be updating. The next chapter will be Tara telling Jax about her mom and maybe a surprise…Please review!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy!)**

The roads were still snowy and jax wasn't entirely used to it yet, so they got there a little later then Tara had planned. Walking into the restaurant Tara checked in and they waited until their name was called.

"Jackson Teller party of two?" The waitress called.

Jax and Tara both stood up and walked over to the waitress.

"Hello, I'm Amanda and I'll be your waitress today, follow me to your table." She said smiling.

The waitress led jax and Tara to a corner table with a rose in the middle.

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

" , please" Tara said smiling.

"Uh, I'll just have a water." Jax said smiling.

"Alright. I'll have that right out for you. Would you guys like to order now or do you need a few? The waitress asked.

"We're ready." Jax said smiling.

"I'll have the Cesar salad with tortilla soup" Tara said

"I'll have the steak with fries and mashed potatoes" Jax added.

"Alright! Coming right up!"

"Thank you." Jax and Tara said in unison.

The waitress smiled and walked away. Helping her next table.

A few minutes later they got their food and ate In silence. When they were both done Jax finally broke the silence.

"How did you hear about this restaurant? It's beautiful!" Jax said looking around.

"I used to come here with my mom." She said playing with her ring.

Before Jax could reply Tara started talking "Jax I have to tell you something, but please don't be mad, okay?"

"Okay babe. anything. What is it?" He asked hoping she was about to tell him about her mom.

"Okay. So, you know how I wanted to specifically come down here this week? Well, it's not because it snows a lot at this time. It's because tomorrow marks 7 years since my mom passed. I wanted to be with the only family I have left and come to the place she was Barrie's and loved so much. I'm so sorry I lied to you all this time Jax." She said whipping her tears from her eyes.

"Babe, it's okay." He said grabbing her hands. "I understand completely. You didn't have to lie to me, but I understand why you did. You've been through a lot. I just want to be there for you, if tomorrow you want to cry all day, then so be it. I'll sit with you and cry. I love you Tara. You and Olivia complete me." He said rubbing over the finger with the ring on it.

Tara pulled her hand away and took off her ring. "My mom gave me this when I was 13. Only a few weeks before she passed. She knew she was dying. She told me to take if off when I felt like I didn't need her anymore. I have you and Olivia but I still haven't taken it off and I feel so selfish."

"Tara, she's your mother. That's all you have left of her. I'm not hurt that you wear the ring. I have something like that too." He said pulling out his wallet that said Sons Of Anarc. "My dad gave me this when I was 9. Every year on my birthday we would get another letter engraved on the back. Even as I got older it became a tradition. It was supposed to say 'Sons Of Anarchy MC.' The plan was to have it don't on my 24th birthday. When he died, I was crushed. But I still have this memory of him and now on November 13 I go and get another letter put on the back." He said smiling. "It's okay to miss her Tara, I miss my dad every day. But we will get through it together. I'll be here for you. I love you so much babe."

By this time Tara was balling she missed her mom so much and didn't realize how much until she told Jax about her.

Jax could tell Tara was getting really worked up so he got up and sat next to her "How about we get outta here? We can go back to Katy's and hang out." He said hugging her.

"That sounds good baby. I'm sorry if I ruined your night, I just had to get this off my chest" she said grabbing him tighter.

"No babe, you didn't. I'm glad you told me." He said kissing her.

He waved at the waitress and asked for the bill.

In about an hour and a half they were back at Kathryn's house.

Opening the door Tara saw Kathryn sitting on the couch eating some popcorn.

"Hey, Katy." Tara said smiling.

"Hey! Back so soon?"

Jax bubbled in and said "Yeah, we wanted to get back to Olivia." He said smiling "why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed? I'll be up in a minuet. I wanna make a couple bottles."

"Okay baby." Tara said hugging him.

Taking off her jacket, Tara made her way upstairs and quietly shut the door being careful not to wake up Olivia.

Kathryn looked at Jax and he gave her a nod telling her everything she needed to know. He walked into the kitchen and got some of Tara's breast milk out of the fridge and out it in a bottle.

He made his way upstairs and found Tara in the bathroom washing her face. She was wearing only his flannel.

"You look good babe." He said laughing.

Tara turned around and smiled. Her eyes were all red and swollen, he could tell she had been crying so he walked over and just hugged her for a long time.

Finally Tara pulled away and said "thank you. Not just for tonight, but for our beautiful daughter and the life you've given us. I love you so much Jackson." She said kissing him.

"I love you too Tara." He said kissing her back.

They crawled into bed and Tara snuggled up close to him. She found her safe place on his chest.

Jax could feel her hot tears on his chest, so he squeezed her tighter and he could feel her relax. She finally fell asleep and so did Jax soon after.

Jax knew tomorrow would be hard for Tara, but he was going to be there for her in whatever way she needed him too.

**(A/N: I think I'm gonna start the next chapter of a flashback of when Taras mom was alive. Please review!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: This month just isn't my month. Exams, Moving and now I've been stuck in bed with a fever. BLAHHHHH. Anyway, here's the flashback chapter of when Milly gives Tara the ring. Hope you enjoy!) **

*FLASHBACK*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPT BIRTHDAY DEAR TARA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" Tara's mom and dad came into her room singing.

"Happy 13th birthday baby. We love you." Tara's mom said setting the cake down on her nightstand.

"Thank you momma and dad. I love you guys." Tara said smiling.

Milly smiled and said "now get ready baby girl, cousin Kathryn and aunt Amanda will be here soon to help set up for your party!" Her mom said messing up Tara's hair.

Tara rolled her eyes "thanks mom."

Milly laughed and walked out of her room. Tara's dad took a seat next to Tara on the bed.

"Happy birthday princess." Tara's dad said kissing her head.

"Thank you daddy." Tara said smiling.

"Here, I got you something." Tara's dad said handing her a box.

Tara opened the box and jumped up to give her dad a hug. "Thank you daddy thank you daddy!" Tara said practically jumping up and down.

Tara's dad had gotten her a pair of red flats with jewels on the toe.

"You're welcome Tara. I love you. Happy birthday." He said getting up and closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." She whispered looking at her new shoes.

It was 10:00 so Tara decided to get ready for her party.

"MOM! Where is my red and black skirt?!" TARA yelled from her room.

Walking into Tara's room her mom handed her the skirt. "Right where you left it baby."

"Thank you momma. When is cousin Katy going to be here? I wanna show her my new shoes!" TARA said smiling.

Katy was Tara's older cousin. Katy always thought of Tara as a younger sister that she never had. They grew up together because there moms were so close. Katy had a 2 year old son, Michael.

"New shoes?" Milly said cocking an eyebrow.

"Daddy got them for me!" Tara said smiling and showing her mom her new shoes.

Milly started laughing "aren't you spoiled baby"

Tara started blushing and smiled at her mom.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Looks like Katy is here!" Mills said smiling.

"Katy Katy!" Tara said running and opening the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARA!" Katy sad hugging her little cousin .

"Thank you Katy." Tara said hugging her tighter. "Where's Mikey?" Tara asked with a crooked head.

"He's sleeping in the carrier, in the car. I'll go get him for you." Katy said smiling.

Katy walked to the car and got her son, Michael.

"Happy birthday baby." Her aunt Amanda said hugging her.

"Thank you auntie." Tara said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Katy came back with 2 year old Michael barley awake and rubbing his eyes.

"TT!" Michael yelled squirming to get out of his mothers arms.

"Hi Mikey!" Tara said bending down and picking him up.

"Michael, its Cousin Tara's birthday today, can you say happy birthday?"

"H'ieee birfday TT.!" Michael said clapping.

"Thank you Michael" Tara said kissing him all over.

"Mandy!" Milly said going to the door and hugging her sister.

"Mills! How are you? Oh my gosh you look great!" Amanda said hugging her sister.

Amanda and Milly went into the kitchen to finish cooking the food for Tara's party and Katy and Tara went into Tara's room.

"Tar, I love this room! It fits you well." Katy said looking around.

"Thanks Katy. Mom re-did it for my birthday." Tara said smiling. "Look at my new shoes dad got me!" Tara said taking off her shoes and showing her cousin.

"Those are beautiful Tara. Your daddy always did spoil you." She said laughing.

"Yeah, mom said that too." Tara said putting her shoe back on.

Tara and Kathryn talked and played with Michael until it was time for her party and everybody was showing up.

Milly hit the side of her glass to get everybody's attention.

"Thank you everybody for coming today, we really appreciate it. My baby girl turns 13 today." Milly said motioning to Tara to come over to her. "Every year me and Tara have a special gift we give each other. This year is a big year because my baby is a teenager. It seems like just yesterday she was running around the house in diapers chasing her cousin around. Me and your dad are so proud of the young women you are becoming and we love you so much" Milly said smiling at her daughter.

Mills got off of the chair she was standing on and walked over to Tara. "Happy birthday baby girl."

Tara opened the box and inside was a beautiful butterfly ring with red jewels on the wings. Tara looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Now you'll always have a part of me." Milly said squatting so she was eye level with Tara. "Promise me that you take it off when you don't need me anymore."

"I'll always need you momma." Tara said hugging her mother.

Everybody stared clapping and whistling.

"NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Tara's dad yelled and everybody yelled and clapped along with him.

The party lasted until around 11 and then everybody started to leave.

Tara was so worn out she felt like she was gonna pass out in the spot she was sitting in, but she wanted to stay up and hold her little cousin.

"I can take him if you want Tara. You look tired." Katy said walking over and sitting next to her cousin.

"No. It's okay. I want to hold him." Tara said smiling.

"How about this. I'll change him and get him ready for bed and he can sleep in your room tonight."

"Really?!"

"Only if it's okay with you." Katy said smiling.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Tara said beaming.

"Okay. Go get ready for bed and I'll bring him in in a few." Katy said taking Michael.

"Thank you Katy! I love you." Tara said kissing her cousins cheek.

"Love you to baby."

Tara went and got ready for bed. She was putting on her pajamas when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said thinking it was Katy bringing in Michael.

"Hey baby girl"

"Hey." Tara said turning around to see it was her mother.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yes momma. Thank you so much for everything. I promise to never ever take this ring of. I love it so much." Tara said hugging her mother.

Her mom hugged back but then pulled away "eventually one day you aren't going to need me Anymore Tara, when that day comes, whenever it may be, I want you to take other ring off. As you grow older you will face challenges, heartbreak. But I want you to always remember I am with you. Here." Tara's mom said pointing to her heart. "Here." She said then pointing to her head "and here." Her mom said pointing to the ring on her finger. "I love you Tara Grace." Her mother said kissing her and squeezing her daughter.

"I love you mom. Thank you so much for everything." Tara said whipping her moms tears. "I promise that I'll take it off when the day comes, even though I know it will never come." Tara said smiling at her mom again.

Whipping the rest of her tears Tara's mom got off of the bed and walked to the door. "I love you baby. Goodnight my teenager." Milly said laughing.

Tara rolled her yeses and laid down in bed.

Mills shut the door behind her and found Katy in the hallway.

"Does she know?" Katy asked with watery eyes.

"No, she doesn't. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her either Kathryn. It's too much for her to handle." Milly said with pleading eyes.

Kathryn leaned in and hugged her aunt "I love you so much aunt milly. You can't leave us. Not yet. She's just staring her life. She needs her mother." Kathryn said crying.

"Shhh. Shhh. Katy it's okay. I know she needs me. I need her too. But that's why I need you to be there for her, she already thinks of you as her older sister. I'm not asking you to raise her, I'm just asking you to be there if she needs somebody." Milly said rubbing Kathryn's back. "Everything is going to be okay. It's my time." She said pulling Katy up and kissing her cheek.

Wiping her tears Kathryn stood up and smiled at her aunt. "I promise I'll be there for her."

"I love you my sweet Katy. Now get in there before Tara realizes something is up." Milly said smiling and pushing Katy I got Tara's room.

"T? Are you awake?" Katy asked cracking the door.

"Y-yeah." Tara said sitting up.

"Do you still want Michael to come in here? I can keep him in the room with me."

"No! Can he sleep in here? Pleaseeeeeee Katy?"

Katy laughed "Yes baby, I'll go get him."

Katy came back a couple minutes later with Michael in her arms. Tara scooted over and Katy laid Michael next to Tara and kissed them both goodnight.

"Goodnight babies. I love you both. Sleep tight" Katy whispered closing the door.

"Goodnight Katy." Tara said snuggling Michael and falling asleep.

Katy and Michael stayed in town until Milly passed a couple weeks later.

"I love you auntie. Rest in paradise." Katy said snuggling next to Tara and wiping her tears.

**(A/N; HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! Please review!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N; This chapter takes place on the anniversary of Milly's death. Hope you enjoy!)**

"MOM!" Tara screamed waking up and sitting up in bed crying.

Tara had just had a dream about her 13th birthday when her mom gave her the butterfly ring and about the day her mom died.

Jax had been awake for a while, waiting for Tara to wake up because he wanted to be there for her and not be sleeping. He slowly sat up next to her and starting rubbing her back.

"It's okay babe. Let it all out."

"Oh jax! I m-miss her s-so much..Why did she have to leave me? Why couldn't it be my dad?" Tara said leaning over onto Jax's chest and sobbing.

"I know Tara. I know." Jax said kissing her head.

Jax knew how Tara felt about her dad, but he also felt bad because he knew that her dad loved her and he knew that Tara loved her dad.

After Tara cried more then she thought she could cry she sat up and looked at Jax.

"Where's Olivia?" She asked wiping her tears.

"Downstairs with Kathryn." He said tucking her hair behind her ears

"Can you bring her up here? I just want to hold my baby." Tara said with her eyes getting watery again.

"Of course babe, I'll go get her. I love you." He said getting out of bed and opening the door.

Making his way downstairs Jax saw Olivia playing with a cooking set, but he didn't see Kathryn.

"Kathryn?" He called.

He heard sniffling and made his way into the kitchen to find Kathryn at the table looking out of the window and crying.

"Hey." He said sitting next to her.

Kathryn looked at him and gave him a half smile. "Hey." She said shifting to look at Jax. "How is she?"

"She's a mess, she woke up screaming for her mom and crying. She's been crying for over an hour." Jax said with a sad look on his face "she wanted Olivia so I came to get her." He said pointing to his daughter.

"Do you mind if I take her?" Kathryn asked with a pleading look on her face

"Sure. Tara will be happy to see you." He said looking out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn said taking a drink of her now cold coffee.

"I know I shouldn't be the sad one today, but I just..." Jax trailed off and looked down at his fingers "I feel so helpless on days like this, I love her so much, but I know there's nothing I can do to make her feel better. No matter what I do or say, it won't change that her mom is gone."

Kathryn put her hands on Jax's shoulder and looked him in the eye "You're already doing more then you can imagine by being here Jackson. After Milly died Tara was alone. Frank turned into a drunken asshole and abandoned his poor daughter. I tried so many times to get Tara to move with me but she wouldn't leave that house, no matter how many beatings she got, she wouldn't leave. Because that was the last place she saw her mom. Just feeling your presence is comforting to her. To you, it might not seem like much, but to Tara, it's everything." Katy said picking up Olivia. "Don't give up on yourself kid. Your doing pretty amazing at this parenting thing. Even better at this relationship thing." Kathryn said walking up the stairs and smiling.

Jax just watched Kathryn and his daughter went upstairs and he decided he was going to make breakfast for everybody.

Tara heard a slight knock on the door and she heard Olivia make a little noise. She smiled at the thought of her daughter finally being with her.

"Come in." Tara said wiping her eyes.

The door slowly opened and Tara saw Katy holding Olivia.

"Katy.." Tara said with tears in her eyes again.

Katy handed Olivia to Tara and sat down on the bed.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Katy said hugging Tara

"I miss her so much Katy. Do you think she's happy?" Tara said looking into Katy's eyes

"I know she's happy Tara. Why wouldn't she be? She gets to watch you grow and become a women every single day. She gets to watch you be a mother. She gets to watch all your wishes and dreams come true. She gets to see you in a different way than we ever thought possible." Katy said rubbing Tara's shoulder.

"I just wish she was here to meet Jax. To meet Olivia. Would she be proud of how I've chosen my life?"

"Tara, she would be extremely proud of you. You're 19 with a daughter. Most teens would think their life was over, but not you. You've graduated high school and are living a life most 30 year olds want." Katy said smiling.

"I want to do something special for her today. I don't know what, i just don't want her to feel like we forgot about her."

"How about this. We go eat breakfast, get ready for the day and go do all the things your mother loved to do." Katy said smiling.

"I would like that." Tara said with a smile

"I love you Tara." Katy said kissing Tara on the cheek. "Come down whenever you're ready. I have a feeling that boy of yours is making a feast." Katy said laughing me closing the door.

Tara looked down at Olivia and smiled. "Hey baby girl"

"Mama cy?" Olivia said looking at her mother.

"Yeah baby, momma cry. But she's all better now." Tara said kissing Olivia. "Let's get dressed and go eat with daddy." She added smiling.

"Ya ya ya ya." Olivia said clapping.

Tara got herself then Olivia ready and went downstairs.

"Dada dada." Olivia said when she saw Jax.

Jax turned around and smiled when he saw Tara was dressed and smiling.

"Hey princess." He said walking over to the stairs.

Jax took Olivia from Tara and gave her kisses before he put her down to go play.

"Hey baby" Tara said smiling.

"Hey babe." He said back

Tara leaned down and gave Jax a kiss and Jax picked her up and twirled her.

"I love you." He said as he put her down.

"I love you too Jackson." Tara said giving him another kiss.

Jax and Tara walked into the kitchen hand in hand and sat down at the table where Kathryn had put Olivia.

They all ate breakfast and then Kathryn and Jax got ready for the day while Olivia and Tara stayed down stairs and played.

Tara was sitting in the floor when Olivia crawled over and grabbed her ring.

Tara smiled and said "do you like my ring baby?"

Olivia leaned down and tried to start sucking on her ring and Tara laughed.

"Are you giving grandma kisses?" Tara said smiling.

Tara looked down at her ring and said "Hey momma. I hope your proud of everything I'm doing. With Jax and Olivia. I wish you were here to meet them. I've graduated high school and I'm starting junior college in the spring. I'm staying with Katy in Colorado right now. She's been so amazing. Today we are going to go get hot chocolate and sit at your favorite park. I told jax about my ring, who would think he has something like that with his dad! It's like we are meant for each other mom. I love him so much. He's so amazing with Olivia and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Katy seems to like him too. I love you momma and I'll see you soon." Tara said wiping her tears and looking down at Olivia who had fallen asleep in her lap.

Jax and Katy had been listening to Tara from the top of the stairs. When Tara was done they both looked at each other and smiled. They walked down the stairs and went into the living room.

"Hey babe." Jax said bending down and picking Olivia up.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you ready to go kiddos?" Katy said clapping her hands.

Jax and Tara laughed and got off of the floor.

"I'm gonna run upstairs and get Liv's diaper bag."

"Alright babe. I'll put her in the car."

Tara gave Jax a kiss and ran upstairs. She came back down and jumped in the car.

They spent the rest of the day at the park drinking hot chocolate and talking about memories they had with Milly.

The day wasn't as bad as Tara thought it would be. She smiled a lot more then she expected. For the first time since her mom died, Tara actually felt happy, she felt complete.

**(A/N; Thank you guys for reading! Please Review and tell me what you think!)**


	17. Chapter 17

It's had been a couple of days since the celebration of Tara's mom. I was Friday and Jax, Tara and Olivia were going back to California. Their flight left at 10 so Tara and Jax woke up at 6 and even though tara told her not to, Katy insisted on helping them pack.

"When do you have to be at the airport T?" Katy asked drinking her cup of coffee.

"Well, our flight leaves at 10 so I'd say around 8 or 9ish." Tara replied zipping up Olivia's suitcase.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving! I'm gonna miss you so much"

"I know Katy, I would stay if we could. You're the only family I have left. But Jax has his family in Charming and I don't want to take that from him. You are welcomed to come visit anytime!" Tara said smiling at Katy.

"Maybe I'll take up the offer. And soon. I need some heat in my bones!" Katy said laughing.

Tara laughed along and contained to pack. Tara was starting to get annoyed that Jax was supposed to go get the rest of his clothes and come back down, but he hasn't come back yet. She could hear Olivia laughing so she figured that he was playing with their daughter.

"JACKSON NATHANIEL TELLER!" Tara yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Somebody's in trouble." Katy said laughing.

"It's the only way he listens to me." Tara said rolling her eyes.

Jax opened their bedroom door and grabbed his bag and Olivia to go downstairs. As soon as he got out of the room he saw Tara standing at the bottom of the stairs starting at him.

He just smiled and said "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too. Now get your ass down here before I beat you too." Tara said walking into the living room.

"Mamas cranky this morning Olivia." Jax said ticketing his daughter.

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled from those living room.

Jax just laughed and shook his head.

When he got down he saw that Tara has everything packed and ready to go. All she needed was his backpack and they would be ready to go back to charming.

"Is that everything from the room?" Tara asked

"Yeah, I got everything out this morning."

"Okay, well if everything is ready, shall we get going?" Katy said grabbing her purse and her keys.

"Sounds good." Jax said picking up his backpack and grabbing some suit cases.

"Are you ready to go home baby?" Tara said picking up Olivia. "Momma misses her bed."

Tara go Olivia into her carrier and put her in the car. By 8 everybody was ready and they were on their way to the airport.

Katy parked the car then Jax and tara got everything out of the trunk. Tara hadn't realized how much she had packed until now. She giggled to herself.

When they finally got everything out of the car, they made their way inside to check in and put the suitcases on the luggage check.

Tara saw Jax on the phone and she wondered who he was talking to. He hadn't talked to anybody from home since they left so she wondered if it was Gemma finally realizing he was gone. She finished checking in and went to sit down and wait for their flight to get called to go through security.

"Hey babe." Jax said walking over and sitting next to Tara.

"Hey baby. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was just Op asking when we were coming home. He misses Olivia." Jax said laughing.

"Ha. Yeah. Sounds like Opie." Tara said smiling.

They were a few hours early so Tara decided she had enough time for a nap since she bad barley gotten any sleep last night.

Jax noticed that Tara was falling asleep so he picked Olivia up off of the floor and put her in her car seat and nodded his head to Katy.

Katy smiled and walked to the front desk and started talking to the manager.

Tara was asleep for about an hour when she woke up suddenly to Olivia crying.

"Shhh, it's okay Liv. What's wrong?" Tara said taking Olivia out of her chair.

"Where dada go?" Olivia said holding her hands up in question with tears running down her cheeks.

Tara looked around and didn't see Jax anywhere. She figured he and Katy went to go get something to eat because they hadn't had much for breakfast that morning.

"Daddy and cousin Katy went to go buy nana" Tara said smiling at her daughter.

All of the sudden Tara heard her favorite song playing over the speakers in the airport and started singing. Then, she saw Katy walk over smiling.

"Lemme hold that baby." Katy said grabbing Olivia and ticketing her.

"Hey. Have you seen Jax? I thought he was with you." Tara said looking at her cousin confused.

Katy just smiled and pointed behind Tara.

Tara whipped around prepared to give it to Jax, but she stopped as soon as she saw him.

Behind her was Jackson. HER Jackson. Her badass biker. Down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Tara Grace Knowles the last three years of my life have been absolutely amazing. You've stayed when anybody else would've left, you've given me a beautiful daughter, you've dealt with my crazy mother.." He said laughing "but most importantly, you've given me a life I never thought I'd have. I love you with everything in me and would honored to be your husband for the rest of our life's. Tara, will you marry me?" He finished with a cracky voice.

Tara's hands were shaking but she couldn't stop smiling. "Jax! Yes! A thousand times Yes! I love you so much!"

Jax smiled and put the ring on Tara finger.

Everybody around the, started whistling and clapping for the newly engaged couple standing in front of them.

Before Jax even fully got up Tara jumped up and kissed him and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Jackson" She said biting his ear.

Jax slowly put her down and pulled her close "I love you." He said kissing her. "why are you doing this to me babe." He whispered to her putting her hand on his throbbing erection.

Tara giggled and kissed him one more time before turning around and looking at her daughter and cousin standing close by.

"Did you know?" Tara asked walking over to Katy.

"I knew he had a ring.." Katy said handing Tara the baby. "But I didn't know when or if ever the little punk was gonna finally do it." She finished

Tara turned to look at Jax who was smiling "how long have you been thinking about this?"

"Well, I was going to ask you the week we got here, but then you told me why we were here, so I decided to wait." He said smiling.

"Jax! That was almost 4 weeks ago!" Tara said laughing and shaking her head.

"I put needed to be the right time!" He defended.

"FLIGHT 456 TO CHARMING, CALIFORNIA IS NOW BOARDING."

"Saved by the plane!" Katy said laughing.

"I love you Jax." Tara said hugging him.

"I love you too fiancé." He said laughing.

Tara put Olivia back into her carrier and walked back over to her cousin.

"Thank you so much for everything Katy. I don't think I could've gotten through this without you. I love you so much. PROMISE. You'll come see me in California soon." Tara said hugging Katy.

"I promise T. I better be getting one of those wedding invitations in the. Ail soon!" She said pointing a finger between Jax and Tara.

"Haha. You will Kathryn, don't worry." Jax said laughing.

Kathryn walked over to Jax and gave him a hug.

"Take care of those girls Jackson." She said looking over at Tara and Olivia.

"Always." He said smiling.

"She really loves you kid." She said walking away.

Katy gave Tara and Olivia one last hug and started going for the door.

"And Jax." Katy added before opening the door "I'm glad it's you." She said smiling.

Jax just smiled and hugged his girls tightly.

"Ready to go home?" Jax said kissing Tara head.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Tara said grabbing Jax's hand.

And with that, Jax Tara and Olivia were boarding their plane back to charming.

Tara didn't know what she would be walking into with Gemma when she got back, but she was willing to do anything to marry Jax, even if it meant dealing with his crazy mother.

**(A/N: Here you go guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a heads up the next chapter is going to be really long. So I want to know if you guys want it in two separate parts or just one long chapter? Let me know and please review!)**


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: I am SO sorry u went A wall on you guys, i've been crazy busy and seemed to have had writers block FOREVER. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i'm So sorry it took so long!)

Jax, Tara and Olivia had been home for a few days. All three of them were still exhausted from the trip and had just kept to themselves lately. Today Jax planned on spending the day unpacking and getting settled back in. Tara had just gotten Olivia down for a nap and was going to help Jax unpack.

"Hey babe, Liv go down okay?" Jax asked putting the last of his clothes in the washer.

"Yeah. She was really tired. Was asleep as soon as she hit the bed." Tara said smiling.

"Good. She needs to get rested up, my princess has been crank as hell lately" He said kissing her.

Tara laughed and kissed Jax passionately. 'I'm gonna clean up a bit in here, do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm just gonna do some laundry." Jax said smiling.

Tara put her hand on her head and pretended to faint. "Jackson Teller is going to do laundry?" She said smiling and cocking and eyebrow.

Jax laughed "Shut up! I'm not just good in bed"

"Ewwwwwww." Tara said smiling. "Just don't break my washer!"

Jax laughed and made his way ingto the laundry room.

Just as Tara was done mopping the floor she heard Jax on the phone. "Baby. Is everything okay?" She said quietly

He was almost out of the laundry room when he turned and smiled "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Op and Wendy over for dinner. Op is dying to see Olivia, and I wanted Op and Wendy to know about our engagement before anybody else."

"That's great baby!" Tara said smiling "but what about your mother?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll worry about my crazy mother. You just worry about spending time with our best friends."

"I love you." Tara said walking up and kissing Jax.

"I love you too ." He said smiling and kissing her back.

Tara smiled and she walked to the kitchen to start making dinner for the five of them. After searching recipe books and looking in her pantry, Tara decided she would make her mom's homemade Macaroni casserole.

She gathered all of the ingredients and started to make the noodles. While the noodles were cooking she mixed all of the different cheeses together and put the pot on the stove to melt. Tara loved cooking; she had since she was a little girl. She danced her way around the kitchen perfectly.

Tara heard the timer go off, so she mixed the cheese with the noodles and put them in the oven to cook for about an hour.

Just as she was done cleaning she heard Olivia cry.

Walking into Olivia's room she picked her daughter up. "Good morning baby girl. Did you have a good nap?" Tara said kissing Olivia on the head. "Uncle Opie and Aunt Wendy are coming to eat with us today, isn't that exciting?"

Olivia clapped her hands and smiled as if giving Tara approval.

Tara put Olivia in a little blue dress and put a bow in here hair.

"Mama has to take a shower, can you and daddy play with toys for one minute?" Tara said handing Olivia to Jax.

"DADA!" Olivia yelled giving Jax a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Jax laughed "Thank princess."

"I'll be out in a few." She said closing the bathroom door.

"Hey Tara!" Jax yelled from down the hallway.

"Yeah?" She asked opening the door and peeking out.

"You look good naked." He said laughing.

"TELLER!" She yelled as she shut the door and let out a laugh.

30 minutes later Tara was dressed in a red tank top and her tight leather pants Jax loved. She had her hair curled and pulled slightly to the side. She wore only a light amount of makeup because she didn't want to overdo it.

When she came into the living room she saw that Opie and Wendy were already there.

"Tara!" Wendy said jumping up off of the couch and hugging her bestfriend "you look amazing!" Wendy added walking in a circle around Tara and smiling.

"Thank you Wendy! Look at you! You look so different!" Tara said looking at her bestfriend up and down. "What leather pants and crop tops grew old?" Tara said laughing.

"Actually..." Wendy sat next to Opie and grabbed his hand.

Tara looked at Jax and cocked an eyebrow.

"Jax, Tara. Me and Op have some good news.." Wendy said smiling "we're going to have a baby!"

"Oh my goodness! Wendy! That's amazing! Congratulations!" Tara said hugging the, both.

"Wow bro! Congrats. Being a dad is pretty amazing." He said looking over at Olivia playing with her blocks.

"Well. If we are sharing good news here, me and Jax have something to tell you guys!" Tara said sitting in Jax's lap. "We're engaged!" Tara said holding up her hand and showing her bestfriends her ring.

"Tara! It's beautiful! Oh my god! Give me all of the jockey details!"

"Well, you know how we went to see my cousin in Colorado? Apparently teller over here had everything planned out with my cousin." Tara smiling at Jax.

"It didn't go exactly as planned though babe." He said laughing.

Tara laughed and continued "while we were at the airport waiting to be called to board the plane to come home, i fell asleep and when I woke up, him and my cousin were gone. I was pissed at first but then I talked to my cousin and she had this grin on her face. As soon as I saw Jax I knew something was up, I turned to give Olivia to my cousin and when I turned back around, Jax was down on one knee." She said turning and kissing Jax "I don't think I've ever seen Jax so scared." Tara said laughing.

"I wasn't scared!" Jax defended turning beat red.

"Okay, baby." Tara said grinning at Opie and Wendy.

Tara stood up and then so did Jax.

"Damn bro! Why didn't you tell me!" Opie said punching Jax on the shoulder.

"Aye!" Jax said rubbing his shoulder "You're in a shithole too!" He said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said joining Jax.

Tara and Wendy laughed and made their way into the kitchen to finish cooking.

"I can't believe you're pregnant Wendy!" Tara said handing Wendy the pot holder

"Neither can I!" Wendy said laughing "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"Gah, I know, I really can't believe that. Who would've thought? " Tara said smiling.

"I'm sure you've heard this a lot lately, with Katy and all, but your mom would be really proud of you T." Wendy said squeezing Taras shoulder.

"Thanks Wendy." Tara said smiling "I'm glad I have you"

"Me too" Wendy said getting the casserole out of the oven.

Back in the living room opie and jax were talking while playing with Olivia

Opie picked up Olivia and gave her kisses "hi Olivia! Uncle Opie missed you!" He cooed.

Olivia smiled and have Opie slobbery kisses.

"You're gonna be a big cousin!" Opie said putting Olivia in his hands and flying her like an airplane.

Jax laughed, "Can you believe all this is happening Op? Look at us, I have a daughter and I'm getting married and you are gonna be a dad."

"We are so pussy whipped." Opie said laughing

"Yeah man, we are."

"When are you and the misses planning on having the wedding?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet. We wanted you and Wendy to be the first to know." Jax said smiling

"So you mean your mother doesn't know?" Opie said looking at Jax

"Nah. Not yet. I'll invite her over for coffee or something sometime. I'm in a good spot and don't want her ruining it. You know her op."

"I know brotha, just don't let her find out through so body else."

"JAX, OP. DINNER IS READY!" Wendy yelled from the kitchen.

Jax nodded his head at Opie and made his way to the kitchen.

"Where's liv?" Tara said walking over and kissing Jax

"Mama!" She heard Olivia squeal from the doorway.

Tara peeked over Jax's shoulder and saw Opie holding Olivia.

"Hi baby." She said smiling.

Tara walked over to where Opie was standing and put her arms out to take Olivia

Olivia frowned "uncle Opie" and hugged Opie's neck tightly.

Tara turned around and looked and Jax and Wendy who were smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay baby. Uncle Opie will put you in your chair."

Opie walked over to the table and put Olivia in her chair and then sat down next to Wendy.

Opie, Jax, Tara and Wendy talked about everything. They talked about dinner, the wedding, Wendy being pregnant, the club. Before they knew it it was 10:00 and Olivia was getting really cranky,

"I think she's done for tonight." Tara said taking Olivia out of her chair "you guys are more than welcome to stay, I should be out in a few minutes."

"I think it's time we get going, this pregnancy thing always has me tired." Weedy said laughing "thank you guys for dinner, I was amazing. I'll see you soon." She said smiling.

Tara gave Wendy and Opie a hug and walked them to the door "love you guys. Drive safe."

"Love you too." They both yelled from the car.

Tara shut the door and made her way to Olivia's room. "Ah!" Tara yelled "shit Jax. You scared me."

"Sorry babe." Jax said laughing. "I'm going to take a ride to the clubhouse. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah baby, I'll be fine. Be safe" she said grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too Tara, I'll be back soon."

Tara smiled and started to get Olivia undressed.

Jax made his way out the door and got on his bike. Opie's words were running through his head, he needed to tell his mother. So, that's what he was going to do. He figured she would still be at the clubhouse.

Jax pulled into TM and made his way to his mother's office.

"Ma, are you in here?" He said opening the door.

Gemma sat up in her chair and smiled "hi baby."

Jax walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"How are you? How's my grandbaby?"

"Olivia's fine mom. She's at home getting ready for bed, we had dinner with op and Wendy." He said smiling "but That's not why I'm here. I need to tell you something." Jax said sitting down on the couch his mom left in the office.

"Go on." Gemma said as she scooted up in her chair and looked at Jax dead in the eye.

"Me and Tara are getting married." He said studying his mother's face,

"You're marrying her?" Gemma said frowning.

"Yes. I want to be a real family. We have a daughter, I'm in love with her."

"Jackson! You're 21 years old! You don't know what you want. You have your whole

I've ahead of you! You and your father chose for you not to be in this club and I let that slide! But I'm It letting this slide Jackson! You are not marrying that bitch!" Gemma spat out.

"Gemma! Yes, I am 21 years old. AM AN ADULT! I can make my own decisions, shit, I've been since I was 11 years old. You were never there for me as a kid; dad was always on some run. I raised myself; I had to see the club when they were covered in blood. You never saw shit because you were too busy getting drunk or getting high." Jax said screaming.

"JACKSON TELLER! You will not talk to me like that! I am your mother!"

"Well, MOTHER. You should've thought of that while you were fucking the club president." Jax said slamming the door,

Gemma just stood in her place with her eyes bugged out.

"God damnit!" Jax said to himself as he sat in his bike and took out a smoke.

He felt horrible about what he had just said to his mother, but she had no place to tell him what to do, he had been on his own for years. She needed to be put into place no matter how much it hurt.

He stood there in silence for a while before he heard the office door open and turned around.

Gemma walked over slowly "Jax, I'm sorry." She said putting her hand in Jax's shoulder .

"Don't touch me." Jax said standing up straight and facing Gemma.

"I love you son."

"Don't Gemma. I didn't come here to fight, I came here to share MY happy news with you, but like everything else, you had to ruin it."

"Jackson. I'm sorry, you've just never been this into a girl before, I don't know how to react."

"You're supposed to be happy that your SON is man enough to marry the woman he had a child with."

"I know son. I am, really."

Jax shook his head "I have to go, I have a family to get home to." Jax said getting on his bike and starting the engine.

"Please Jackson, be careful."

Jax nodded his head and sped off into the darkness.

Before he knew it, he was back home sitting in his drive way, watching tara through the kitchen window. He had an amazing girl. Why couldn't his mother see that? Why did she always have to push everything he loved away?

Tara saw jax sitting in the drive way lost in his thoughts so she finished washing the dishes and made her way to the front door.

"Hey Einstein! You thinking about coming inside anytime soon?" Tara said smiling and opening the door wide.

Jax shot up and look at Tara standing in the doorways smiling. "Yeah babe." He said laughing.

Jax got of his bike and made his way inside.

"How did everything go at the club?" Tara said sitting down on the couch.

"Good. Had to take care of some things with the Clay."

"Oh" Tara said looking at Jax and shaking her head

"What?" He said looking at her

"Gemma called."

"God damnit!" Jax said slamming his hand on the coffee table.

"Jackson! You're going to wake up Olivia!"

"What the hell did she say Tara?"

"She just called to make sure you got home okay. She said you guys had a fight. I was about to call you when I saw you sitting in the driveway."

Olivia started to cry.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Jax said with a sympathetic look on his face. "I'll get her."

"Jax, no. If she sees you she won't go back to sleep. I'll get her." Tara said getting up and walking towards Olivia's room.

"Heeeey, baby. It's okay, mommy's here." Tara said picking Olivia up and rocking her.

"Daddy hone?" Olivia said rubbing her eyes

"You heard daddy, huh baby?" Tara said smiling and rubbing Olivia's head. "Let's go say goodnight.

Tara opened the door and walked down the hallway into the living room and noticed Jax wasn't there.

"Jax?" Tara said quietly looking around. When there was no answer she started to walk into the kitchen "Jax?" She said louder. When there was still no answer she walked back towards he bedroom.

All of the sudden there was a loud BOOM.

"JACKSON!" Tara screamed running to her front door.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N; Here you guys go! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!)**

"Babe what's wrong?!" Jax said as he ran out of the garage.

Tara punched and kept punching Jax in the chest "God damnit Jackson! You scared the shit out of me!" She said as she started crying.

"I'm sorry Tara, I was trying to clean my gun and it went off. I didn't mean to scare you." He said pulling her in close for a tight hug.

Tara pulled away "You're daughter wanted to say goodnight." Tara said handing Olivia to Jax. "You can put her to sleep." She said before walking away.

Tara walked inside and slammed the door.

"Olivia, daddy fucked up this time. You still love me right?" He said kissing his daughter on the head.

Olivia snuggled up close on Jax's chest.

"Let's go inside, it's bedtime."

Jax and Olivia went inside and into Olivia's room. Jax sang her songs and read her books until she fell back to sleep. "Goodnight princess." He said kissing her forehead and closing the door.

Jax went into the Kitchen to get a drink before going to bed. As he was sitting in the kitchen he could hear sniffles coming from one of the back rooms. "Oh, Olivia." He said getting up from the table "give daddy a break" he said rubbing his head and laughing.

When he got to Olivia's room he opened the door slowly, surprised to see that Olivia was sound asleep.

He heard the sniffles again and realized they were coming from his bedroom. It was Tara.

Walking to his bedroom he opened the door and saw Tara in one of his old t shirts curled up on his side of the bed. He slowly walked over to her and kneeled down so he could see her face. He moved her hair and when he saw how red and puffy her eyes were he felt bad. "Babe, what's wrong?" He said in a sad voice.

Tara rolled onto her side of the bed and pulled the blanket over herself.

Jax got up and got ready for bed.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight, call me if you need anything." He said grabbing his pillows and blanket off of the bed.

He was almost out of the door when Tara sat up "Jax, no." She said with tears running down her face. "Sleep with me." She said patting his side of the bed.

Jax's shoulder relaxed and he walked back into his bedroom and climbed into bed.

"Tara, what's wrong?"

Tara rolled over to face Jax. "J-jax, I thought you w-were dead." Tara said with tears running down her face.

"What? Tara why would you think that?"

Tara looked at Jax right in the eyes and Jax could see the fear in them "I know what a gunshot sounds like Jackson, and when you didn't answer ... My Mind just went to the worst."

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm going to be here for you and Olivia. Forever." He said pulling her close and kissing her. "I love you Tara."

"I love you too Jax." She said snuggling up on his chest.

They layed in bed just thinking for a while until Tara broke the silence "how hard was it to get Olivia to go back to sleep?" Tara said smiling

"Like wrestling a cow." Jax said laughing.

Tara laughed and closed her eyes.

"Oh, and Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"I picked a day for the wedding." Tara said smiling "July 14"

Jax smiled from ear to ear "July 14 it is."

And with that, they both fell asleep peacefully.

"MAMA! DADA! MOMMY! DADDY!"

Tara rolled over and threw a pillow at Jax "Olivia is awake"

Jax's eyes shot open and he looked at Tara.

"Your daughter wants you." Tara said pulling the blanket over her head.

Jax laughed and rolled his eyes.

Tara smiled and rolled over. "Loveee you."

Walking into Olivia's room he picked up his daughter and sat down in the rocking chair Tara out in Olivia's room.

"Good morning princess." He said kissing her belly.

"Where mommy?" Olivia said holding her hands up in question

"Mommy is sleeping. We have to be quiet okay? Mommy is tired and being cranky." He said laughing.

Jax changed Olivia's diaper and took her into the kitchen to make her pancakes.

"What kind of pancakes do you want princess?"

"Chocolate." Olivia said clapping her hands.

"Okay, but shhhh. We can't tell mommy." Jax said putting his finger over his lips and smiling.

Jax made chocolate chip pancakes for everybody. While he was feeding Olivia he saw Tara walking down the hallway.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said smiling.

Tara put her hand on her hip "but I thought I was cranky."

Jax looked at her and smiled.

Tara walked over to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. "You know there's a baby monitor in there, teller."

"Oops." He said kissing her again. "There's pancakes on the stove if your hungry."

"Thanks baby." She said getting a plate from the cabinet.

"What are your plans for today?" Jax asked taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Actually, I just talked to Wendy and we are going to go make and send out the wedding invitations." She said smiling.

"Ooo. Sounds fun."

"Yeah. But ..." Tara stopped and gave Jax the biggest smile she could

Jax rolled his eyes "What?"

"We also made an appointment for you and op to try on tuxedos and pick the food."

Jax just stared at Tara.

"I loveeeeeee you." She said sitting down next to him at the table.

"I love you too babe. What time is our appointment?"

"Two o'clock." She said smiling "don't be late!"

"Yes ma'am." He said wiping his hands and taking his plate to the sink. "I'll get Olivia ready"

"Thank you baby." Tara said taking a bite.

About a hour later they were all ready and loading up the car to spend the day out.

Jax kissed Tara goodbye and helped her into her Jeep.

"Be safe." Tara said pointing to Jax's bike. "Don't get to crazy." She said laughing.

"I won't. I love you. Have fun." He said kissing Tara and waving to Olivia.

"I love you too. I'll call you when we are done."

Jax nodded his head and Tara pulled out of the drive way.

Tara picked up Wendy and they spent the day designing invitations and getting them sent out to everybody. Then they went to a wedding planner and picked the venue and color theme that Tara wanted.

Jax and Opie tried on what seemed like 1000 tuxedos until they both found the right ones. After the spent way too much money one tuxs they went and picked out the kind of food that they wanted at the wedding. Ribs, brisket, and all kinds of sides and desert. Jax tried to pick all of his and Tara's favorite things.

After they were all done with everything they need to do, all five of them met at a restaurant to eat dinner.

"How'd everything go today boys?" Tara asked.

"Great. $100,000 later." Jax said laughing.

Tara almost choked on her food. "You spent $100,000 on Tuxs and food?"

"Had to get the best of the best." Jax said smiling.

Tara just shook her head and smiled.

"We got everything done today too" Wendy added.

"Yeah, we even got Olivia a flower girl dress." Tara said smiling.

"Now my princess will look like a princess" Jax said smiling.

"Which one?" Opie's said laughing.

"Both of them." Jax said kissing Tara then Olivia.

Tara smiled and continued eating.

After everybody was done, they talked a little more before saying their goodbyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home Wen? I mean I couldn't imagine riding on a bike being pregnant." Tara said hugging Wendy.

"No, it's fine T. I only have a couple more months until I can't anymore, might as well soak them up." Wendy said smiling.

Tara smiled and got in her Jeep.

When Tara got home she saw something taped in the door.

"I wonder what that is." She said to herself before getting Olivia out of her car seat.

Just as she shut the door she heard the roar of Jax's bike pull into the drive way.

"Baby, can you get the bags out of the trunk? I'm going to go change Olivia." Tara said picking Olivia up.

"Sure thing babe." Jax said opening the trunk and grabbing the bags.

Tara got her keys and went to unlock the door. She pulled the envelope off of the door and realized that it was the wedding invitation to Gemma.

"Oh Jax, I must've put the wrong address on your moms invitation. Can you take it to her tomorrow? I feel so bad!" Tara said as she handed Jax the card and went into Olivia's room.

Jax looke at the address on the envelope to see and sure enough, Tara hadn't put the wrong address. This was his mother's way of saying she wasn't going to attend. She didn't even have the decency to open the envelope.

"I can't believe her." Jax said to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

he next morning Jax and Tara woke up early to make breakfast together like they has every Sunday since they started dating.

"What shall we make today chef Teller?" Tara said smiling and kissing Jax.

"Hmmm." Jax said putting his finger on his chin and looking at the ceiling. "How about peanut butter chocolate chip pancakes!" Jax said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Tara said cocking an eyebrow and laughing.

"Why not?" Jax said with a smile.

"Well then I guess we better get to work!" Tara said pecking Jax on the lips and making her way to the fridge to get all of the ingredients.

Tara was in charge of mixing everything and Jax was in charge of all the cooking. After a few practice pancakes, they finally got it down and made a few batches of their new invention.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Tara went to get Olivia and they all sat down at the table. "Mmmmm" Olivia said getting chocolate all over her face.

"Is it good baby?" Tara said laughing.

Olivia shoved another piece in her mouth and Tara took that as yes.

"We did it baby." Tara said smiling and taking a bite.

"We sure did." Jax said laughing.

"No, Jax. I mean we did it."

"What are you talking about babe?" He said looking at Tara with questioning eyes.

"Do you remember before we started dating? The day I called you and asked you to take me to the store? That night when we got home and you helped me cook my mom's favorite thing to Cook? You told me that maybe one day we could Invent our own meal, well, we just did." Tara said smiling.

"Come here." Jax said patting his legs and opening his arms.

Tara got up and sat in Jax's lap and gave him a long warm hug.

After a while Jax could feel Tara's breathing get heavy and he could feel the heat of her tears hitting his chest.

"Babe?" Jax said tilting Tara's head up so he could see her face. "What's wrong?"

Tara look down at the floor and let a tear fall.

"Tara, what's going on?"

"Today's his birthday."

"Who's birthday?" Jax said concentrating on Tara's tone.

"My dad's." Tara finally said sniffling.

"Babe, I'm so sorry."

"It's been almost two years Jax, I haven't seen my dad in almost 2 years."

"That isn't your fault Tara, he CHOSE to do what he did, you were the victim."

"That was the day I fell in love you know." Tara said looking him in the eyes.

Jax looked at Tara for a long moment before speaking.

Jax smoothed his hair out and laughed "Tara I fell in love with you the moment you opened the door yelling at me with no pants on."

Tara started to blush and remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Oh god Jax." Tara said shaking her head "that was the most embarrassing day of my life."

"We've come a long way babe." Jax said looking at Olivia.

"We sure have, and I wouldn't have it any other way, teller." Tara said kissing Jax.

Olivia stared banging her plate on the table letting her parents know she done.

"Okay okay baby, let's get you cleaned up." Tara said whipping her tears and picking up Olivia.

Jax finished eating while thinking about what him and Tara had just talked about. After he was finished he cleaned up and went to get ready.

Walking into his bedroom he saw his mother's invitation sitting on his nightstand and picked it up. Tara walked into the room and saw what he was holding.

"Oh yeah. Can you take that to her today? I don't want her thinking that she isn't invited or something." Tara said sitting Olivia on the bed while she got dressed.

"U-uh yeah." Jax said stuffing it into his pocket.

"What's on today's agenda?" Jax said rubbing his head.

"Well..."

"Tara.." Jax said turning around slowly and looking at Tara who was dressed nicely.

"Don't be mad, but I was thinking that I would go see my dad, since you know. It is his birthday." Tara said twiddling her thumbs. "Wendy and Opie said they would watch Olivia for me while I went."

"While you went? Tara you're going to go alone?"

"He can't hurt me anymore Jax. He's in prison. Behind bars. Chains."

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yes Jackson. I can handle this." She said walking over and hugging him. "I promise to call you as soon as I leave and tell you how it went."

"Okay. Promise me you'll call if something goes wrong?"

"I promise Jax."

Jax nodded "but I'm keeping Olivia. It'll keep my nerves calm having her here." Jax said getting Olivia off the bed and tickling her.

"Hey! You can take her to see Gemma! I sure she would love to see her. Luis you could give her the invite! Kill two birds with one stone!" Tara said smiling.

"Yeah.." Jax said trailing off.

"I'd better get going, I love you two. Be good!" Tara said laughing and giving the, both a kiss.

"Be safe Tara. I love you." Jax said grabbing Tara's hand and kissing it.

"Always." She said before leaving the room.

Jax stood in the same spot for a moment before Olivia started wiggling and moving around. "What's wrong princess? Tired of being stuck in this house?" Jax said grabbing her shoes off of the bed. "Let's get outta here!"

Jax grabbed his keys and made his way to his old pickup truck.

Buckling Olivia in he started the engine and prayed that today would turn out at least somewhat good.

As Tara pulled into the parking lot of Stockton her heart started racing. Should she really be here? All she really wanted to do was run home into Jax's arms where she felt safe. But it was time for her to face her fear. He couldn't do anymore harm to her.

Getting out of her car she made the long walk to the entrance and buzzed in.

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the window asked

"I'm here to see my father."

"His name, please."

"Frank knowles." Tara said slowly.

"Good ol' Frank" the lady said with a smile "he's a handful"

Tara smiled back and twirled her hair awkwardly

"here's your visitor pass, you see that officer over there?" The lady said pointing to an officer in the far right corner of the building "walk over to him and he'll get you through security" she said smiling. "Have a nice visit."

"Thank you" Tara said walking over to the officer.

After going through what seemed like 20 different security checks Tara was finally allowed back in the visitors center.

"Just have a seat and Frank will be out momentarily."

Tara sat down and was texting Jax when she heard the buzz if the gates opening. Her head shot up and her dad was standing in front of her.

"Gracie." He said looking at Tara

"Hi daddy." Tara said with tears in her eyes.

Frank sat down and grabbed Tara's hand.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Prison ain't got no love for the old fool." He said laughing.

Tara looked down at her hands not knowing what to say.

"I'm good Tara. They've got me in a sober program here, and I'm feeling great. Getting my life back together. Not that I really have a choice." He said grabbing Tara's hands but stopping about half way and looking down.

"You're married?" Frank asked with a surprised look on his face

"Engaged actually, the wedding is in July." Tara said smiling.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Tara hesitated "J-Jax."

"Jax teller?!" Frank said letting go of Tara's hands.

"Yes. Jax and I wanted to be a real family. Like we were before mom died." Tara said trying to hold it together.

"The only difference is, we had you. We didn't just get married for the hell of it. Let alone at 20 years old." Frank spat out.

"Frank. We have a daughter, her name is Olivia, she'll be one in September."

Frank stared at his daughter blankly for a while.

"Dad?"

"I can't believe you Tara, getting pregnant so young, now marrying the dipshit that out me in here! We raised you better than that"

"Pho! YOU didn't. You just beat my ass whenever you felt like it. Kicked me around like a rag doll. Well GUESS WHAT! I'm stronger now than I EVER was. You can't hurt me anymore. And maybe you did raise me somewhat while mom was here, but as you can see, I'm not the one in prison." Tara said grabbing her purse " and FYI you put yourself in here 7 years ago, Jax just sealed the deal." Tara said getting up.

Tara was almost to the gate when she turned around "Oh and happy birthday DAD." She said banging on the gate until the guard let her through.

She walked quickly to her car and got in. She sat in the car crying for amlost and hour before her phone rang.

"H-hello?" Tara said picking up her phone.

"Hey babe! How'd everything go?"

Tara straightened up and cleared her throat "great! I'm just leaving actually."

"That's great babe."

Tara could hear Olivia laughing in the background

"Where are you guys?" Tara asked

"At the clubhouse, Olivia is playing with Hap and Opie" Jax said laughing.

Tara let out a giggle "I'll pick up dinner for everyone and meet you there?"

"Sounds good babe."

"Good. I'll be there soon."

"Alright baby. Gotta go Olivia wants to play monster." Jax said laughing and hanging up the phone.

He had procrastinated all day, he took Olivia to the mall and got her some new shoes, then went and saw Wendy, he even went and saw a princess movie. They had just gotten to the club when Tara called .

Running over to Olivia and scooping her up he smiled "Mommy will be here soon! Maybe after we eat, mommy will play monterrrrrr!" Jax said ticking Olivia and growling.

Olivia wiggled and laughed.

About 20 minutes later Jax saw Tara's jeep pull up in the lot.

"Hey Liv!" Jax yelled from the benches

Olivia looked up from the sandbox she was playing in and looked at Jax. Jax smile and pointed to Tara who had just gotten out of the car.

"MOMMMMYYY." Olivia yelled throwing her bucket full of sand all over Opie as she ran to her mom

Tara let outa giggle "hey baby. Did you have fun with daddy?"

Olivia shook her head yes and clapped her hands.

Jax walked over to Tara and gave her a hug. "Ready to eat babe?"

"Starving." Tara said smiling.

"LETS EAT!" Bobby yelled

"Aye." Everybody said as they sat down at the tables outside.

Gemma was the last to join the group.

"Hey everybody." She said sitting down and grabbing a burger.

"Grammy!" Olivia said smiling.

"Hi munchkin."

After everybody was done eating, everybody was having separate conversations.

"Hey Gem, did Jax give you that invite? I made so many I out the wrong address!" Tara said shaking her head and looking at Gemma.

Gemma slowly looked up at Tara and then to Jax.

"Did you not get my message" Gemma said laughing

"I got it Gemma. Loud and clear." Jax said looking back at Tara.

"What message?"

"I won't be attending your wedding." Gemma said getting up and stroking off into her office.

"Jax, why is she so upset?"

"She just doesn't want to go on a run with Clay, that's the same weekend as the wedding." Jax said hoping Tara wouldn't see through his pathetic attempt at a lie.

"Oh. I'm sorry baby." Tara said grabbing Jax's hand. "I'm going to go get Olivia packed up. It's getting late."

"Alright. I'll follow you home." Jax said kissing Tara and walking towards his mothers office.

Jax knocked on the door before opening.

Gemma looked up but didn't say anything, instead she got up and walked into the garage.

"Mom." Jax said before she was totally out of the door.

Gemma stopped and turned around crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen, I know you don't like Tara for whatever reason you may have, and I'm dealing with that because your my mother. But I can't get over the fact that Tara is trying SO hard to please you and keep you in the loop, she doesn't have a mom Gemma. Coming into this family where all we ever talk about is family is comforting to her. Tara is my wife mom, she's Olivia's mother. You don't have to like her, but you WILL except her. Or you can stay the hell out of my life and Olivia's life. The weddings in a week, Tara has worked hard for 2 months. Be there, or get the hell out." Jax finished as he closed the door and walked over to Tara who was buckling Olivia in her car seat.

"Hey" he said hugging Tara from behind.

"Hey." Tara said turning around and kissing him.

"Ewwwww." Olivia said covering her eyes.

Jax and Tara both laughed and kissed one more time before Jax got on his bike.

The whole ride home all Jax and Tara could think about was how they just lied to each other, Tara lied about her dad and Jax lied about his mom, neither of them new it yet, but the storm was surely brewing, and this. Would be one hell of a storm.

**(A/U; Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!)**


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N; GUYS! I'M BACKKKKKKK. I just recently finished school,so it was studying for exams and crap. But im officially out and will be updating A LOT more!)

Dear mom,

Some people say that in an hour your whole life can change, that everything you love can be taken from you in the blink of an eye. I never believed in that until now. I buried you an hour ago mom. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. A part of me went into that box with you. A part of me that I'll never be able to refill. Cousin Katy says that only the strongest warriors are called home, but I don't understand why you had to leave me. Why did you have to be so strong that you had to leave us? I need my mom. I can see dad is sad, even though we both know he'll never admit it. He's slowly drifting away. Michael was playing with my ring today at the funeral and kept saying "auntie auntie." He knows your still with us all momma. I promise I'll never ever take off this ring. I'm always going to need my mom, no matter how old I am. I don't know how I'm going to go through the rest of my life not being able to turn to you for help. I know you'll always be watching over me, but it's not the same as having you here with me. It's even harder to imagine a world where you don't exist. The hardest part about all this is for me to know that when we made pancakes on Sunday, that's the last Sunday meal I'll ever get to make with you. No more inventions. No more smiles. No more anything. I don't know how I'm going to get through this. Katy said I can visit her whenever I want, but I know it's because we just lost you, after a while she'll move on to bigger things and I'll still be stuck in the same place. I'm going to miss you forever Momma. I hope one day I make you as proud as you made me. Fligh high momma. I love you.

Sincerely,

Little butterfly Tara.

"Tara Grace!" Wendy yelled as she mugged Tara. "Why are you crying?! Jax can't be that bad!"

Tara laughed and whiped her tears away. "I was just reading the letter I wrote my mom the day we had her funeral." Tara said handing Wendy the letter.

"I remember this day like it was yesterday, the way she looked lying there in that box, the way you wouldn't let go of Katy long enough to even wipe your eyes and that night how I stayed up with you for hours looking at pictures and trying to remind you of all the good."

"I never thanked you for any of that. You've been here for me my entire life and I've never given you credit for that. Bet that makes momma real upset."

"Oh T. I bet you she's up there bragging to all those other angels about how proud she is of you."

"How do you know though Wendy?"

"Because I am amazingly proud of you." Wendy said hugging Tara.

Tara smiled and hugged back her bestfriend.

"Now!" Wendy said pulling away and looking at Tara's smeared makeup. "Let's get you fixed up!"

Tara shook her head and let Wendy fix her makeup. It took almost 2 hours, but Wendy was a perfectionist, so it had to be perfect.

"TADAAA!" Wendy said as she handed Tara a mirror .

"Oh my goodness Wendy! It looks amazing!" Tara said looking at the makeup Wendy had just put on her. "Thank you so much." Tara said setting down the mirrior and looking at Wendy. "I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Wendy just smiled and nodded.

"TARA. DRESSING ROOM. FIVE MINUETS!" somebody yelled from the hallway.

"I'll see you later T." Wendy said smiling.

"I'll be the one in white." Tara said laughing and opening the door.

"I haven't seen you this fucked up since Monica brown turned you down in 6th grade!" Opie said laughing.

"The only difference is today I have a kid and I'm getting married, Jackass." Jax said punching Opie in the shoulder.

Opie put his hands up in surrender "only because I can't have Tara kicking my ass for giving you a black eye." He said smiling.

Jax smiled and chuckled "all jokes aside. Thank you for being here today Op. It means a lot to me and Tara."

"Anytime Bro. I love the both of you and want you guys to have the best of the best." Opie said as he helped Jax put on his suit jacket. "He'd be proud."

"You think so?"

"I know so bro. You turned out pretty well for a man whore."

"Keep it up bro. Your face might meet my fist." Jax said laughing.

Opie joined Jax and they finished getting ready for the wedding.

About two hours everybody was ready and putting on their finishing touches before the music started.

"You got this Knowles." Tara said to herself as she straightened her dress and put on her butterfly ring.

DUN DUN DA DA DUN DUN DA DA DUN DUN DA DA DA DA DUN DUN DA DA

"Tara! It's time." Wendy said opening the door the room Tara was in.

Tara turned and looked at Wendy

"I don't think I can do this Wen. Not without her." Tara said looking back in the mirror.

"You have her Tara." Wendy said walking over to Tara "here." She said pointing to Tara's heart. "Here." She said pointing to the sky "and here" Wendy said pointing and holing Tara's butterfly ring. "She's all around us."

Tara put her other hand over Wendy's and squeezed.

"I got this."

"You got this" Wendy agreed and smiled.

Tara took Wendy's arm and made her way for the door.

This wasn't the way Tara had imagined her wedding all those years ago. Wendy walking her down the aisle. But considering her mom's passing and her dad in prison, this was her best choice.

The security guards opened the doors and everybody stood and looked at Tara.

Tara squeezed Wendy's arm and took a deep breath.

"Left, right. Left, right." Tara was thinking to herself as she made her way to Jax.

When they finally got to the alter Wendy smiled at Tara mad handed her off to Jax.

"You look beautiful." He whispered softly.

Tara smiled and went up the stairs.

"Brothers and sisters, we come together today under the all seeing eye of nature to witness blessed joining of Jax and Tara. I would like to share with you a blessing from the Apache. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

Jax turns to Opie and asks for the rings and Opie pretends to drop them.

Everybody yells and Opie laughs and hands the rings to Jax.

Tara looks into jaxs eyes and says "today I get to marry my bestfriend. My biggest supporter and most of all my hero. With this ring I vow my love to you and only you. I promise to always be a good wife and old lady" She says taking off Jaxs sons rings tossing them to Opie and then putting on his wedding band.

Jax squeezes Tara's hand and looks into her eyes "With this ring I vow my love and promise to always cherish and protect you.." Jax says smiling at Tara.

Opie starts coughing "Andddd..."

Jax laughs and says "I promise to treat you as good as my leather." He stops and laughs then everybody joins in "and ride you as much as my Harley." Everybody laughs and whistles. But jaxs face shortly got serious as he realized what ring he had to take off to put her wedding ring on.

The whole room went silent not knowing what was going on.

Tara looked at Jax before saying "it's okay. It's time Jax. She'll always be with me."

With that being said Jax took off her butterfly ring and handed it to Wendy, this was the first time Tara hadn't had it on since she was 14. Jax slid on her wedding ring and smiled.

"I know pronounce you HUSBAND AND WIFE!"

Tara jumped to Jax and they kissed passionately.

Everybody was clapping and throwing flowers.

Jax and Tara turned toward the crowd smiled, and held up their hands. Jax picked Tara up and carried her to the front of the building where their car was being held. When they got the the top of the stairs, Tara looked up with tears filled eyes and said "I did it momma." and in that moment Tara knew her mom was with her because a beautiful orange and yellow butterfly landed on Tara's shoulder.

Tara heard the roaring engines of the SONS Harley's and knew it was party time. "Shall we ?" Jax said opening the door to the car.

"We shall ." Tara said kissing Jax before getting into the car.

This was the beginning of Tara's happily ever after. She wanted to feel calm and happy, but she knew better. They still hadn't heard from Gemma, and on a day like this, anything was possible..


End file.
